Not What She Seems
by astrohuckleberry
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ THE FIRST ONE! THIS IS THE SEQUEL. Last time we saw Melody her parents left her in an orphanage. But what will happen to Bella and Edward's precious Melody when she comes back? How will they hide the secrets? Drama. COMPLETE!
1. Potential Break Up Song

**Disclaimer: This is the start of the sequel... So get the hell out of my sight! I don't own Twilight. **

**I wonder how Melody is**

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

Potential Breakup Song, by Aly and Aj

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**16 years later... (Yea that's right)**

Guess who's back? Me!! Melody Charlotte Cullen! But... right now I'm living with this lady named Kailey Withers. She adopted me a few years ago and knows _everything _about me. EVERYTHING! And she understands what I've been through, and she's very special to me too.

Unlike certain parents. But I'm across the country from them! I think... Right now, I'm in New Jersey and for all I care their probably freezing their already frozen butts off in Alaska.

Now I'm 16, yea I can't believe it either. Except I haven't really changed into a vampire yet. I still look like my human self, I don't shine under the sun, and I'm not craving any blood either. So it's a bit peculiar. Still, I am fast, strong, and discovered new powers! I could make people feel light-headed and fall right on the spot, with just a glance. But my most awesomest power is... Are you ready for it? Healing! Woohoo! I still do have my mind reading from my light green eye, and my future seeing crap on my purple eye.

My life is perfectly fine and breezy. I'm all smiles, but I have to admit there is a small part of me inside that wished I was never adopted.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I was eating breakfast at the table, tapping my foot on the floor. Kailey sat across from me, poking at her eggs. She looked lost for some reason. I scanned her mind with my eye, _What will she say? Will she freak and ruin the house?!_, Kailey thought worriedly.

I raised an eyebrow, _This sounds serious. _"Hey Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, stuffing a bacon in my mouth. Kailey jumped, looking startled. She should be used to it by now, eh?

"N-nothing... I just..." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Yea?" _Spit it out, woman! _She smiled feebly at me, I knew she heard me. And I blushed, _Dang it. _

"Well, um... the hospital is uh.. assigning me to a new hospital.." She sputtered nervously. "And that means we have to move..." She finished, glancing at me.

I shrugged, "Yea, sure okay" I had no problem with that. Everyone here thought I was a freak just because I was pale, too fast, have the most weirdest eye colors, but the girls hate me the most. Just because I'm freakin gorgeous, so the boys think.

"Don't be too quick with answering me... cause were moving to Forks, Washington" She said softly, knowing I would hear every word she spoke. I froze, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Are you mad?!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table and shooting up. Kailey had a frighten look on her face and she was slowly sliding down the chair. It seemed like she was the 16 year old and I was the 32 year old woman.

"But Melody, it's a very good oppurtunity for me" She argued, straightening back up. "For you! What if the Cullens are still there? I can't face them just yet! I didn't finish my evil master plan yet" I whined, _honestly I didn't even know what I was going to do for revenge. _

Kailey rolled her eyes, "Melody stop! We are moving and that's final!" Kailey said with finality, and storming out of the kitchen. I glared after her and slumped back into the seat.

_This is not good..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**2 weeks later...**

Kailey and I were in a black Lexus as we drove to our new house in FORKS!! I simply hyperventilated as I sat in the car, looking like a nut job. I would stare out of the window for any signs of really nice cars or the Cullens.

"Keep it together Melody, their probably not here anymore" I muttered, swinging back in forth as far as the seatbelt would let me. "Oh Melody, stop! I asked a couple of people before we moved and they said that the Cullens left 13 years ago" Kailey assured me, patting my knee comfortingly.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Halleluia!_ 15 minutes later Kailey stopped in front of a gray bricked house. It was stunning, it had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and all the other good stuff. Honestly, it was a little too big just for the two of us.

We got out of the car, in total awe. "Welcome Home" She smiled gently, taking my hand and leading me inside. I gasped when I saw the inside. It was really cozy and there was a fireplace! Yay!

"Go upstairs and pick your room" Kailey commanded, pointing to the wooden stairs. I grinned at her and in a flash I was inside of a light green room. There was a big window and I skipped over. I stared outside and smiled, I could see the woods and the sun was slowly setting. "I'm home.." I whispered, clutching the locket that hung around my neck.

The locket that held something so precious that nothing in the world could make me give it up. Edward gave it to me and it was my lullaby.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The day before school Kailey gave me some money since I insisted on wearing a disguise or something. What if someone noticed me?! That would be very very bad. I went to a pharmacy driving the Lexus. Yes I have my driver's license. Kailey stayed at home arranging furniture around the house or something.

I entered the pharmacy and glanced around. It was practically empty except for a guy at the cashier. That looked like he was in his 30's or something. I walked into an aisle, swinging the key around my finger.

"...Cause your hot and your old..." I sang softly, my eyes observing the boxes. I was going to dye my hair blonde, but I don't want it to be permanent. Grabbing a box saying that it would only last for a week or so, I moved onto the next aisle.

Now I needed to find contacts, my eyes are too unusual. That for whoever knew me would instantly know I was Melody. It came down to brown and green sooner or later, since they looked good with blonde hair.

"Oh, what do you need those for?" A squeaky voice asked me. I whipped around and found a girl with brown hair and the same dark colored eyes.

"For my eyes..." I stated, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to her. She raised an eyebrow at me as she observed me. I, doing the same thing. She had expensive looking clothes on and she seemed those snobbish kind of girls. She looked about my age too, and I had to admit she was pretty.

"Oh..." She said, sounding a bit bored. I put the box that held brown contacts back and held the green ones. I was starting to dislike the brown eyes for some reason.

"Are you new here?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side. "Yea, sure.." I shrugged. "Me too, I just moved here a couple of days ago with my family" She flipped her hair.

I'm starting to get a bit annoyed. I didn't bother reading her mind it seemed a waste of time. She tapped her foot somewhat impatiently, and I pursed my lips.

"Do you live with your parents?" She asked, curiously out of the blue. "No, just my mom. But I'm adopted" I responded, truthfully. I think I just heard her snicker.

"Oh.. I live with my mom, dad, uncles, aunts, grandma, and grandpa" She said, proudly. I rolled my eyes, she's starting to sound big-headed.

"You must be so proud" I rolled my eyes. "My mom and dad said that I was the most precious things in their lives. That they would never trade me for another daughter. Hell, if they had another daughter they said "Who cares about her?"" She laughed, her little annoying squeaky laugh.

"That's... nice..." I stated. "And-" She was about to keep going when... "Gemma, let's go!" Said a musical voice, but it wasn't just any musical voice. It was the voice I dreaded to hear my whole stay here. I looked up and there was Edward...


	2. Selfish

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't think so. I don't have the time to write 4 books. **

**WHAT THE CRAP?! EDWARD HAS ANOTHER DAUGHTER?!**

_Let's start by correcting ya tone  
Lower ya finger, don't be comin' at me  
With condescending demeanor  
We both know that ya dead wrong  
And what makes it worse you don't even have the nerve  
To ever say that you're sorry_

_You're never wrong and i'm never right and  
You win all the rounds and every fight  
That's why_

_Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So i decided not to get in your way  
It's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, ya selfish!_

Selfish, by Asia Cruise

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Thank god he was looking away! My heart was thumping fast and I needed to stay out of his sight. I bolted out of the aisle and ran into the Employee's only room. I was breathing hard as I slammed the door close. I peered through a foggy window from the door.

"Oh.. that' my da-" Gemma turned to where I was just standing and looked puzzled. She shrugged and skipped over to Edward she gave him a tight hug, causing my heart to ache.

They got a new daughter, they love her more than me! My heart instantly broke and my tears blurred my vision. I blinked them away and I saw Gemma walk out, but Edward stayed frozen on the spot.

He was inhaling deeply and a look of disbelief crossed his features. He breathed in once again and his head whipped my way. I ducked out of the way just in time and wiped the tears away. I tucked my locket under my shirt and slowly stood back up. I peeked out and he was gone.

I sighed in relief and opened the door slowly, my right foot stepped out first. I was certain he wasn't there, I was sure of it. I shrugged and slammed it open, it smacked into something hard.

"Sorry" said the silky musical voice that belong to Edward. I bowed my head, _Okay, that sucked. _"It's okay!" I said in a high-pitched voice. I walked to the cashier as casually I could without falling awkwardly. Cause that would give me away. I made sure he wouldn't see my face.

I placed the boxes in front of the cashier and he ring them up so slowly, a snail could have crossed the road. "Is that all?" He asked with a grunt. Edward tried to stand beside me and glance at me side-ways. I turned my head to the right and nodded at the cashier stiffly.

He placed them in a bag and handed it to me. "Thank you please come again" He said, lazily. "Thanks!" I said in the same high-pitched voice. As soon as the cash register blinked I was right in front of my car. I ran into my car and threw the bag on the seat next to me. I turned on the ignition and pulled out just as Edward walked out. Looking a bit confused and lost.

As I was driving out of the pharmacy I saw his silver car parked, with Gemma in the front. Admiring herself on the mirror.

As soon as I was out of sight I turned on my Paramore CD and turned it up high. Then I started my cursing. "OH DAMMIT! THAT WAS SO F'N CLOSE! HOLY JESUS! FREAKIN EDWARD DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! AHHH!" Good thing my windows were closed. A driver that was parked beside the road stared at me, looking like I was nuts. I gave him my glare and in seconds he fainted.

13 minutes later I was parked in front of the house, infuriated. "Oh... So they want to play like that? It's so on" I smirked, as I got out.

Then I heard...

_I am so beautiful, no one can compare to my beauty, _someone nearby thought. I snapped my head to the right and OH MY JESUS! Edward's car!

I think it was Gemma's thoughts that I was hearing. _Who the hell names their daughter Gemma? I'd rather die than get that name_. His car was coming closer and closer... I grabbed the bag and raced into the house. "Oh Hi melody!" Kailey chirped.

I gave her a quick wave and I bolted to the window. I peeked through the blinds and he was parked in front of the house. "Dammit.." I mumbled, stepping away from the window.

"What's the matter?" Kailey asked in concern. "Edward is here" I grimaced, picking up the bookcase in the corner. Kailey looked at me in disbelief. "And what do you suppose your going to do with that?" Kailey questioned, motioning to the bookcase.

I placed the bookcase in front of the door, "To keep him outside" I shrugged. "I know he's strong and all and could just break this thing to pieces, but..." I trailed on.

"Not the bookcase!" Kailey squeaked. "Don't worry Mom, Edward wouldn't break in unless he is sure that I'm here" I assured her. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks...

_CRAP! MY WINDOW! That means I need to get my disguise on, and quick!_ "I'll be right back" I said quickly, and sauntered into the bathroom with my bag. I locked the door and looked for any windows, thank god there wasn't any.

I dumped the contents of the bag on the counter and got started. I soaked my hair under the sink and dyed my hair blonde, and waited for it too dry. I was so pissed, _I shoulnd't be doing this. If they just kept me, I wouldn't be so broken. And do this freakin disguise. Hell, I'll look like Barbie threw up all over me. _

After finally drying my hair with a blow dryer, I placed my green contacts on. Believe me I was sad that I had to cover my goreous eyes, but it was necessary.

I examined myself in the mirror and frowned. Yes, I still looked beautiful, but it wasn't me. I didn't look like Bella or Edward. And I always loved that I look like them.

I sighed heavily and stored the rest of the hair dye in a cabinet. I opened the door and slapped my hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. There staring at me incrediously, was Edward.


	3. Sorry, Blame It On Me

**Disclaimer: You guys, this is the sequel. I'm sure you would know the answer by now. If you don't then that's pretty retarded. **

**What does he have to say?**

_Because I'm in the streets like everyday  
I'm sorry for the things I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I'm so proud to call you my girl_

_I understand there are some problems  
And I'm not to blind to look  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then its just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain  
And you can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me_

Sorry, Blame It On Me, by Akon

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He was staring at me up and down and he seemed confused. _Good, I'm wearing my disguise_, I smirked inwardly. "Melody?" He whispered, leaning closer. _Oh shit. _

"Who the hell is that?" I snapped, _Who said I couldn't get mean?_ He was taken aback and his eyes bore into my now green ones. I knew he was trying to read my mind. I hid the blonde dye behind my back so he won't be suspicious.

"Um... if you don't leave my house..." I cocked my head to the side. "I must warn you, I'm a pro at pretending to know Tae Kwon Do" I told him, and I knew he restrained from smiling.

"Or Call 911" My voice, dead-serious. He frowned, "Then I'll leave" He stated and glided away. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form, anger, jealousy, and betrayal bubbled up inside of me.

He turned the corner and was gone. "Once a jackass, forever be a jackass" I hissed, and stormed into my room. Slamming the door behind me, shaking up the whole house.

"Melody!" Kailey called with a warning tone. "Shut up Mom! I'm PMS-ing!" I screamed, lying quickly. "Psh... yea right.." I laughed bitterly, plopping onto the bed. "Alright, I'll go get some tissues!" Kailey cried.

I unclasped my necklace and stared at it, my fingers lingering around the clasp. I suddenly started to cry,_ I admit it! I'm jealous. Jealous of the fact that Gemma can stay, and I couldn't! _"Mom! I think I'll be needing the tissues" I choked out, but I knew she couldn't hear me.

I threw a pillow at the wall, hitting my Paramore poster. I turned on my side and let the tears fall, theirs no stopping them. _I'll see them at school and it's just going to be so intense! Dammit, I just have to make sure they never know! I have to do normal things, like own pets and stuff. Yea! Good Idea! "Holy crap, I think I am PMS-ing" I grumbled. _

I sighed heavily and opened my locket. It played instantly and the sweet lullaby brought me to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. _Mom, you here?!_ I groaned when I got no answer. I stumbled to my window and looked out, the Lexus was gone!

"Eh... I could always run to school" I shrugged, I skipped to my closet and browsed through my clothes. Some of these clothes were the kind of clothes Gemma would wear and that gave me an idea.

"Time to show the little brat what she's in for" I smirked, I grabbed some clothes, and dashed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried myself up with a purple towel.

I slipped on a dress, with a gray top and a pink skirt with floral print, for the bottom. I slipped on a white jacket with poofy sleeves, bronze flats with a flower at the toe. I wore my locket around my neck and I smiled at myself in the mirror in satisfactory.

I combed my now blonde curls and took off the green eye contacts. I examined myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked better with my green and purple eyes. I slid my contacts back on and walked out of the room. Yes, I don't trip anymore. That gene usually kicks in when something important happens and I try to run away.

I gracefully drifted down the stairs and grabbed my black backpack from the closet. I walked out of the house and locked the door, I turned around and walked across the grass and to the sidewalk.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and I dashed towards school. In five minutes I was in the school parking lot, _She's hot_, some guy thought.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked pretty hot himself, he had brown hair and it was practically covering his light brown eyes. I waved at him and he smiled at me.

I kept walking and smirked, _Life is going to be fun. _I was pretty much happy as I walked into the office. I froze under the doorway, since all the Cullens except for Carlisle and Esme, sat there staring at me. Bella cocked her head to the side and stared at me in disbelief.

Gemma was there too, narrrowing her eyes at me for some reason. She looked me up and down and huffed. I slowly walked to the lady at the front desk, and I could feel their eyes on my back.

"Hello" The lady said cheerfully. "Hi" I smiled at her gently, "I'm new here and I came to pick up my schedule" I told her, sweetly.

"Wow... there seems to be a lot of you today" She said, motioning to the bastards behind me. I was forced to glance at them and they seemed to be listening intently.

I laughed lightly. "All I need is your name, birthdate, age, address, your parent's names, and signature" The lady spoke, positioning her fingers on the keyboards.

I felt the Cullens lean closer. "Well... Uh... My name is" I stuttered. "Charlotte Withers" I blurted out, using my middle name. Well, that was a dead give away, but the Cullens didn't seem to notice.

"Very cute name" The lady grinned, I saw Gemma frown from the corner of my eye. I smirked slightly and I smirked wider when the Cullens looked disappointed.

"Birthdate?"

I totally let my gaurd down when I said, "August 13, 2006" I responded happily. The Cullens seemed to perk up a bit behind, but I had no clue why.

"Age?"

"16" I shrugged, I felt Edward a few feet away from me. _Weirdo. _

"Address?"

"34829 Lily Pond Drive" I answered, leaning against the counter since Edward seemed to grow closer.

"Parent's names?"

"I only have a mom since I'm adopted" I said, almost sadly. I could feel Edward just a few inches away. "Her name is Kailey Withers" I added more than happily.

"Then please sign here" The lady commanded sliding the paper and pen towards me. I took the pen and signed, _Melody Charlotte Cullen. _I passed it back without knowing I signed it like that.

I watched her as she put it into a file and printed out my schedule. She handed it to me and I turned to face the Cullens. I saluted them and sent a smirk towards Gemma, I walked out proudly.

I felt tears coming on, but I don't know why. I dashed to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I pulled the toilet seat down and plopped down. I sobbed into my hands.

_Mom looks so pretty!_ I heard the door swing open and I sniffed, but the sobs still came on. "Charlotte, are you here?" Called a musical voice, I peeked through the crack and saw Alice.

I frowned, I dabbed my eyes with the hem of my dress and strolled out. "Hi" I said in a small voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yea" I sniffed, walking to the sink and splashing cold water on my face.

"Are you sure?" Alice said, coming up behind me. "Geez, Alice I'm fine. And unless you can't figure out that I'm very happy! Well your not a very good physic!" I said sarcastically. Then I just figured out what I said and Ohmigod did I feel like crap!

"Oh. My. God! Melody?!" She cried, taking me in a bone-crushing hug. _Holy Crap, I'm dead._


	4. The Way That I Love You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, fool. **

**What would Alice do to Melody? Um... My wrist is sort of sprained, so I can't type well at the moment. (Stupid skates)**

_But there it was, it was you and her  
You left your sidekick on the nightstand  
And I read_

_Everything you did, and everything you said and  
And now I'm standing here looking like damn..  
I thought it was you and I  
Now all I got to say is why?_

_After all of these times that we've tried  
I found out we were living a lie  
And after all of this love that we made  
I know now you don't love me the same_

_The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you  
The way that I love  
The way that I love you_

The way that I love you, by Ashanti

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I'm not very good at keeping my cover, huh?_ I pushed her away gently and forced a smile on my face.

She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand and she looked like she was about to cry (If she could). "What's with the dorky disguise?" She giggled, looking me over.

I glared at her and swatted her arm away. "Because I don't want you bastards to see me" I hissed, yes I'm very open with cursing in front of "elders".

"Oh Melody, you never change do you?" She laughed, ignoring my comment. "Now why don't you want us to see you?" She questioned.

"Simple, I don't want you guys part of my life anymore" I responded coolly. "I replaced Edward and Bella with my new mom and they replaced me with that Gemma girl" I shrugged, even though something tugged at my heart.

"Y-you know about Gemma?" Alice sputtered, nervously.

"Do I look stupid to you?" I said, rhetorically. "Obviously, they don't care. They never did, if they can just casually accept her and not me. Well, I feel unloved" I added.

Alice looked at me sadly as I slowly walked to the mirror. Staring at my reflection, I slowly slid my contacts off to reveal my true eye colors. _Her eyes make my heart melt_, Alice thought with a smile.

I restrained from grinning. "I have a question Alice, does Gemma know who you guys truly are?" I asked, slyly. I turned the sink on and put my hand under it. The water rushed through my fingers and it felt really good.

Alice slowly nodded. "Yes... she does" She said softly. "I'm wondering Alice, did you know it was me once I walked into that office?" I asked, casually.

I slowly lifted my wet hand to one of my curls and rubbed the hair between my fingers. The dye washed off and brown hair shown through.

"Honestly, yes I did" She said, truthfully. My eyes widened as realization hit me. _Is it possible that Edward knew who I was? Or Bella?!_

I spun around to face her, "Did the others know?" I asked, frantically. Fortunately, Alice shook her head 'no'. I sighed in relief.

Another question popped into my head. "Tell me about Gemma" I said, curiously. _I wanted to know what was so special about this girl that she got to stay. And I couldn't! I was their first baby!_

"Don't get me started!" Alice exclaimed eagerly. "She's so sweet! She loves to shop like me, she very smart, she's absolutely pretty, and Edward and Bella lo-" She was cut off when I grabbed her collar and pushed her to the wall.

"Shut up" I said through gritted teeth, keeping my eyes on the ground. "I hate every single one of you, including Gemma" I grimaced.

Alice didn't look hurt at all she just stared at me calmly. "I specially despise my dear old father and mother. Bella and Edwad" I spat, venomously. For some reason I heard a gasp, but ignored it. I let go of her and turned on my heel.

"Leave me alone, I don't want any of you part of my life!" I cried angrily, forcing the tears back. _I'm not crying for any of them anymore. _Slipping my contacts back on, I said "Better not tell them Alice, promise? Or Melody Charlotte Cullen can hurt you with just a look"

I glanced back at her, she nodded stiffly. I walked out and the first thing I noticed Gemma fleeing from a wall to the side.

_Weird girl..._ I shook my head and headed to my first class, Advanced Math. Yes, I'm not a complete dumb-ass.

The bell just rang as I entered the class room, everyone was seated and were staring at me curiously. I made my way to the teacher gracefully and he pointed to a seat in the back. Witout even looking at me. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the back.

I spotted an empty seat it was pretty perfect except for the jackass that sat next to it. _Dammit, it's my number one jackass. Edward. _

I dropped my books with a very loud disturbing thud on the table and plopped down next to him. He slowly leaned away from him and I did the same, he was looking pretty pissed. And guess what? SO WAS I!

The teacher, Mr. Dore was showing us a tape about something boring. I took out my notebook with a heavy sigh and pulled out my purple marker. Throughtout the movie, I was drawing a comic book. From time to time I felt like Edward was looking at my shoulder, but I ignored him. I hated him, with passion.

There was only 5 minutes left when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned to face Edward with an innocent look. "Tomorrow, could you sit over there?" He asked, pointing to a seat next to the guy I saw earlier. _Just to piss him off, I'll sit here. _

"No" I said simply, and I kept doodling. 2 minutes later he tapped me again and I turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Please?" he said through gritted teeth.

I cocked my head to the side. "What? I don't smell appealing enough for you, my friendly little leech?" I said sweetly and I glared at him. I shot up and grabbed my stuff, he looked horror stricken.

"Let that sink in" I whispered, knowing he would hear. I stormed out of the classroom even though there was only 3 minutes left.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Crud! That was a total giveaway!_


	5. Set The World On Fire

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of making up stuff for this. I don't own it, you crackheads. (Only kidding...)**

**Will Edward notice her?**

_I wanna set the world on fire  
Until its burning bright for You  
Its everything that I desire  
Can I be the one You use?_

_I, I am small but  
You, You are big enough  
I, I am weak but  
You, You are strong enough to  
Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Theres nothing I can not do  
Nothing I cannot do_

Set the World On Fire, by Britt Nicole

* * *

**Chapter 5**

What I said to Edward totally blew my cover, but I'm not sure. He probably just thinks I'm a normal person who happens to know his secret. Yea! Good, good.

I stalked into the office and sauntered to the lady at the desk. "Um... Excuse me?" I said, clearing my throat.

She looked up and her face lit up. "Yes?" She smiled, her teeth glowing.

"I would like my schedule chang-"

"Oh! I was needing to speak to you about that" She exclaimed, pulling out another piece of paper. "There is not much room in the classes you have now, and I took a look at your grades from you last school, and they are pretty impressive" She complimented.

I blushed slightly, "Thank you"_Hey! I'm on the honor roll and a straight A student. I'm not a complete moron. _

"Since your grades are pretty high, we could move you in to other higher classes" She said, "You know with the 17 year olds" She said.

My eyes widened slightly, _That means more Edward!_

"Are you okay with that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I-I... I'm" I couldn't find the exact words.

"Your probably so surprise you can't speak!" She laughed, handing me my new schedule.

"You got that right.." I breathed out, I thanked her and walked out in a daze.

I walked to the middle of the whole school and... "WHAAAAT THE HEEEELLLL DIIIID IIII DOOOO?!" I screamed to the heavens, causing everyone to stare at me.

I looked towards me and found Gemma and her group of friends, giggling at me and whispering things. That I could hear.

"... She's weird, she's like an albino" A red-head snickered.

"I know! And do you see that outfit? It was like so last season" A raven-haired midget (She's probably a few inches shorter than me) sniggered.

"She probably shops in the discount section" A girl with cheap looking make-up exclaimed.

_Dumb-ass this outfit probably cost more than all of your outfits put together!_ (A/N Melody's clothes come from a store called Anthropologie, they have the best clothes! Check out their website!)

I narrowed my eyes at them and they fainted right on the spot. Gemma looked at me horrified, as she dropped to the floor trying to wake her friends up.

"I can do illegal things to you in 5 seconds" I snarled, as I passed her. Gemma glared at me as she started slapping the red-head awake.

I smirked and walked away from the corner of my eye I could see Bella watching my every move. I ingored her and proceeded to my next class.

It was Language Arts and guess who my seat mate was?! A bear! No just kidding, it was Emmet.

I sat across from him and he gave me a huge grin. "Hi! I'm Emmet Cullen" He said cheerfully. _No one could stay mad at Emmet. _

"Hi Emmet, I'm Charlotte Withers" I said, trying not to blow it again. The whole time he made me laugh and I was actually enjoying myself. The bell rang and we bustled out of the room and 'Uncle' Emmet and I got to be good friends.

I was so happy that he was so nice and didn't notice who I truly was. I practically skipped to Science, then I saw Bella, Jasper, and Alice. They were at the back of the room staring out the window.

I looked around for an empty seat, to avoid sitting next to Jasper. _Why are all the empty seats next to my so called 'family members?'. _

"Ms.Withers there is an extra seat over there" The teacher pointed straight at Jasper's table. I groaned inwardly as I slowly made my way over. When I sat down Jasper instantly leaned away and his jaw was clenched.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Alice who looked a bit worried. I leaned away just like with Edward throughout the whole class. Trying to focus throughout the movie and trying not to think that Bella was behind me, and was staring at me suspiciously.

When the bell rang I waited until a few people around me blinked, as soon as they did I was out of the classroom in a flash.

I ran in a blur to my next class not caring if anyone saw me. I entered the classroom and sat at whatever spot, I felt a bit jumpy at the moment.

Unfortunately, Edward was in this class but he was across the room. And sometimes I would catch him looking at me suspiciously. The class was boring and I fell asleep, but the bell finally rang.

I jumped up and was about to walk out when a freezing cold hand clasped around my right hand. My other hand instantly reached for my locket. _Please don't be Edward, please don't let it be Edward!_

I turned around and smiled feebly when he towered over me a death glare set on his face. He dragged me out of the classroom and behind the building, trust me it hurt my hand. Like really bad.

He finally let go and I was ready to escape when he spoke, "How do you know about us?"

_I could still get out of this_. "Je ne comprends pas" I said, speaking in french. _Haha! I don't understand is what I just said you jack-ass. _

Edward looked slightly confused. "What?" He said huskily.

"Je ne comprends pas" I repeated, _I wonder if I could speak in a french accent._

"Excuse me?"

"I dunna undustand" I said, I restrained from laughing. _I'm a genius. _

"You just spoke in perfect english earlier!" Edward said in frustration.

"I dunna undustand, yu juckass" I stated. Edward growled and grabbed both of my wrists.

"You'll speak to me in english properly, or I'll break your wrists" He threatend. He slammed me against a wall, _Hey! I'm not a perfect vampy yet!_

"Now speak" he snarled, his hold tighter against my wrist.

"Or you'll what? Break another one of my bones?" I shrieked without the accent, trying to break free. His eyes slightly widened and I knew something clicked in his head.

_Dammit all!_


	6. Beautiful Liar

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it.**

**Will Edward figure it out?!**

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

_You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar_

Beautiful Liar, by Beyonce feat. Shakira

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He finally let go and his mouth was gaping slightly. "You truly are a jackass" I spat and felt the urge to kick him in the nuts again. I let out a scream of frustration and stalked off, he just stared after me. Gawking, for some odd reason.

I adjusted my backpack on my back and walked home. _This sucks! That's it, I'm not going to wear these kind of clothes! Their itchy!_ I pulled my hood on and glared at the ground.

Knowing Edward, he would have probably figured it out by now. By the way he gaped at me, then it's a big possibility. I scowled and heard a car screech to a stop beside me.

I looked up and glared causing the driver to faint. I cocked my head to the side and noticed Alice was the unlucky one. "Alice!" I gasped, I opened her door and took her shoulders in my hand.

"Wake up!" I cried, shaking her vigorously. I slapped her silly, hoping she would snap out of it. I groaned and let go of her, and sadly her head hit the horn. It blared loudly and I grimaced.

"Oh well" I shrugged and kept walking, leaving Alice unconcious in front of the car. If she's lucky, a police would pass by and accuse her of drinking. I smiled at the thought, but I felt a little bad. She was nice to me, I stopped and looked behind me. I sighed heavily and walked back, I can't just leave her here.

And my house was pretty close, so... With a lot of effort I picked her up and put her on my back. I took two steps and was ready to collapse. "Why... me..?" I gasped for air, as I kept going.

With her on top of my already heavy backpack, it was a pretty big load. I took heavy footsteps as I went towards my house, puffing for air. I walked up to the door and kicked it open, forcing it to go off it's hinges.

Kailey, who was putting a picture up, had her mouth dropped open. "Alice unconcious, Melody helping, Melody fix later, leg cramping" I said through gritted teeth, as I hiked up the stairs.

I entered my room and dropped her on my bed. I dropped to the floor, choking for air. I closed my eyes and tried steadying my breath. I turned to my side, facing the bed. "I have to be careful next time..." I breathed out, as I opened my eyes.

I yelped when I saw Alice facing me, a cheerful smile on her face. "Thanks for not leaving me" She giggled. I heaved myself up and was ready to have a tantrum.

"You mean you weren't unconcious?" I tried to say calmly. "Well, when I was in the car" Alice shrugged innocently. I held my hands out ready to choke her.

"Why did you even pull up anyway?" I grimaced. "To see if you wanted a ride home" Alice responded, twirling around the room. I watched her gracefully 'dance' around the room as she looked through my things.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Could you leave please?" I stated.

Alice looked hurt, but I knew she was playing. "So soon?"

"Go" I ordered, pointing to the door. "I had enough of this drama-llama" I added.

Alice smiled softly, she kissed me on the forehead and glided away. I plopped down onto my bed and curled up into a ball. I slid my contacts off and it felt good to have them off.

I didn't feel like myself in this disguise. I felt fake. A poser. Pathetic. Un-Vampire-ish. Not a Cullen...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

For the rest of the week I did a really good job of avoiding any of the Cullens. Gemma seemed to be glaring at me all the time, like she knows something. Eh... but who am I kidding?

It was finally Friday and it was picture day, unfortunately. I stood in line waiting to get my picture taken, and unfortunately Gemma was in front of me. From time to time I would catch her watching me from the corner of my eye.

We both finally got to the front of the line and she went first. She sat on the stool and smiled widely, she over-did her make-up. She looked like a clown, but hey it was my opinion. The camera-man took her picture with a bright flash.

As she stood up she mouthed, "Scum" towards me! I held my foot out as she walked by, and tripped her. She fell to the ground, glaring at me furiously. "Sorry my foot slipped" I said innocently, smirking in delight. I pranced to the stool happily and slid onto it.

I was pretty sad that I didn't get to look like myself. I smiled a closed-lip smile and the camera man took the picture. I stood up and exited the room, I made my way to a tree and sat under it. My next class was with Edward and I didn't feel up to seeing him.

"Hello Charlotte" Said a familiar squeaky voice from behind me. I turned to face the person and found Gemma there with... BELLA and EDWARD!

_Dammit! This bastard is up to something!_ "Hello" I said calmly, slightly waving.

"This is Bella and this is Edward" Gemma said, _As if I didn't already know that!_

"Nice to meet you" I said sweetly. Bella narrowed her eyes at me for some reason, which kind of hurt my feelings. Edward's eyes were unreadable.

"Gemma here, tells me you tripped her. Is that correct?" Bella spoke up, placing an arm around her "daughter". But they don't know that I know that Gemma is their daughter. Yet.

I glanced at Gemma who was smirking. Daring me to tell a lie.

I looked at Bella calmly, and leaned against the tree. "Yes, that's correct" I sighed, Gemma looked surprise I said that.

"And why?" Bella demanded.

"Easy, she called me a scum so I tripped her" I replied coolly. Gemma glowered at me and Bella look like she was losing her patience.

"So that does not give you the right to physically hurt her" Bella snapped, she turned to Edward. "Say something"

I raised an eyebrow, _Bastards!_

Edward was about to say something when I cut him off. "Gemma, I'm sorry" I blurted out, not wanting to hear Edward say anything. It was enough for Bella to scold me, when she barely "knew" me.

Gemma looked shock and so did Bella. "I'm sorry that your a low life loser that has nothing else to do but torment other people's lives. And I'm sorry your parents are very untrusting" I said softly, but meant every word.

Bella glared at me and she looked like she was ready to choke me. "Mom! Do something!" Gemma complained, but she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh! So your the parents!" I laughed, _I knew it! They never did care!_

I kept laughing and bent down to tie my shoes. "You guys must be so proud!" I exclaimed and in a second I was gone. I ran right into the forest.

I didn't care where I went, I was just really angry. Bella didn't have the right to get pissed at me! I'm not her damn daughter anymore! She was the one who gave me away! It's her fault I'm like this, I get mad easily. And frustrated and just give up!

I finally stopped in front of a pond and sat down next to it. I was ready to cry, but I promised myself that I will never shed another tear for the Cullens.

Sliding my contacts off, I stared at my reflection in the pond. _Bella used to say I was the most precious and gorgeous thing in her life. That she wouldn't give me up no matter what. But I guess... Vampires are good liars. _

I washed the blonde dye out of my hair with the pond water, I mean no one was around. It only took me a few minutes and I ran around for it to dry. And soon enough I was back with my auburn curls and unusual, but beautiful eyes.

I leaned against a tree and felt an eerie feeling. I wasn't alone. I heard a sudden growl and it made me shoot up, I looked to my left and yelped. A giant shadowy figure stood there.

I backed away slowly... (A.N. Holy crap, I'm getting scared too).

I was frightened that's for sure, so frightened I could piss my pants. It made it's way towards me then I gasped when it stood under the light.

"Natasha...?" I breathed out in disbelief.


	7. Before He Cheats

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Where the hell did she come from? **

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_.

Before He Cheats, by Carrie Underwood

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

"Melody!" Natasha exclaimed. She still looked like she was still fourteen, but she had an amazing growth spurt. Her hair was still black and wavy and her eyes were still a deep brown. Amazingly, she was not all buff like her father.

"I know milk does a body good, but daaaammmn girl, how much did you drink?" I laughed, running over and giving her a bear hug.

"I am a werewolf" She giggled. "You look good yourself" she added, cocking her head to the side.

"Thanks..." I sighed. "Hey, um... is your dad nearby?" I asked uncertainly.

Natasha nodded excitedly,"He's just a few yards away!" She stated.

"Really?" I took a step back. Natasha nodded again.

I sniffed the air and smelled something pungent, _Damn_.

"Natasha, do you wanna go somewhere with me?" I asked curiously. Natasha shrugged, "Sure, my car is nearby"

"Will your Dad mind?" I questioned cautiously.

"Nah... He doesn't reall care" Natasha shook her head. She snatched my wrist and dragged me out of the forest. Stumbling after her, I kept looking back to check if Jacob was following. Thakfully, I saw no sign of him.

"Were here!" Natasha announced joyfully. "So what do you think?" She asked, pointing to the silver BMW.

I gawked at the car, "THIS IS YOUR CAR?!" I practically screamed. "Uh-huh! My dad got it for me!" Natasha stated, proudly.

I heard a sudden howl that ran shivers down my spine. "Oh Crap, it's my dad" Natasha sighed heavily.

"Then let's go!" I said quickly, and in an instant I was inside the car. Natasha went wide-eyed, as she pointed to where I was standing, then to where I was sitting.

"How the crap did you do that?!" She blurted out. "Just get in the freakin car! I'll explain everything" I said quickly. Natasha rolled her eyes and slid onto the seat next to me.

She started the engine and stepped on the gas pedal. Driving at 60 miles per hour, she said, "Care to explain?"

"Hmm... Let's see. When I was still fourteen, you chased me off a cliff in your doggy form..." I began, Natasha stiffened at my words. Staring at the road ahead, I continued. "E-Edward dove after me and turned me into a vampire..." It hurt to even say his name.

"So your a full leech now?!" Natasha screamed in my ear. "No, I still have a small part of me that's human, but is strong enough for me to keep my human features"

I heard Natasha sigh a breathe of relief. "Did you want me to drive you to the Cullen Mansion?" Natasha inquired, shifting in her seat.

"No" I said, quietly.

"Aww... did Edward ground you?" Natasha cooed.

"Hahaha, funny, but no. I don't live with those bastards anymore" I scoffed. "I.. don't get it" Natasha said truthfully.

"They gave me away! To a damn orphanage! Those bi... ugh!" I cried, in agony.

"Ah! I see you still can't say the b-word" Natasha giggled. "Its not funny" I snapped, glowering at her.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, did someone adopt you?" Natasha enquired curiously.

"Yea, a girl named Kailey Withers. She's really nice and she actually loves me" I responded with a sigh.

"Well, that's good" Natasha breathed out. "I wish I had a mom"

I nodded, "Do you have a picture of her at least?" I wondered aloud. Natasha dug in her back pocket and pulled out a worn out picture. She handed it to me and I stared at it.

She looked familiar, very very familiar. "Wow, she's pretty" I complimented, handing it back to her.

"Yea, that's where I get my good looks from" Natasha joked. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Hey, could we stop at that pharmacy real quick? I need to get something" I asked, pointing out the window.

Natasha nodded and drove into the parking lot, she parked right in front of the doors. "I'll stay in here" Natasha yawned.

"Alright" I shrugged, and hopped out. As I was walking through the doors, I noticed a certain silver volvo. It was Edward's volvo. I smirked, "Perfect"

"I'll be right back!" I shouted at Natasha, and she gave me the thumbs up. I sped to the back of the pharmacy and found a dumpster, I picked it up with a lot of effort and brought it back to the front.

Natasha's eyes widened with shock as I threw it on Edward's Volvo. The dumpster smashed the window, but hell! The whole thing was damaged.

"Hell yea!" I cried, punching the air. I turned back and noticed people coming out. "START THE ENGINE!" I screamed at Natasha who did so, clumsily. In a flash I was back in my seat, and Natasha tried backing away, but something prevented her from doing so.

"Come on woman, drive!" I cried. "I can't!" Natasha said, worriedly.

I turned back and let out a small yelp. Emmet was pushing against the car, and right behind him was Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

Alice cocked her head to the side when she noticed me, without my disguise. She pranced to Emmet and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. She pointed straight at me, and eyes were right on me. They gawked.

"Damn, were screwed" I mumbled.


	8. Bubbly

**Disclaimer: Nope, not gonna say it! You already know the answer!**

**What the freak are they going to do to Melody?!**

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry (safe) and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore_

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Good God..." Natasha whispered. "Dammit, They are so F'n gah!" I exclaimed, slowly sinking into the seat, hoping they would go away.

"Ah... You still can't say the F-word either" Natasha chuckled lightly, keeping her eyes on my gawking "aunts" and "uncles".

"Shut the F up!" I hissed, as I watched Alice gracefully walk to my door. She gestured for me to roll the window down, with a patient smile.

Natasha and I exchanged fearful looks, and ever so slowly my hand reached for the button. Alice nodded encouragingly at me, and before my eyes I saw Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper appear behind her.

"Why don't they just kill me already?" I mumbled, pushing the button down. The window slid down slowly and their faces became clearer. I suddenly regreted ever taking my contacts off, and washing the dye out. Which reminds me, maybe I should just use a wig instead... Hm...

"Hi everybody!..." I said, my voice high-pitched.

"M-Melody?" Emmet choked out, leaning closer.

"Hi Uncle Emmet" I smiled uneasily, scratching the back of my head.

"H-how long have you been in town?" Rosalie demanded.

"A few weeks, I even go to school" I blurted out, mind as well pour the truth out.

"We didn't see you" Jasper stated pointedly. "Yea you did" I corrected him.

"No we didn't" Emmet snorted. Alice watched me intently.

"Yea you did, I'm freakin Charlotte Withers" I said bitterly, slowly opening the car door. They backed away as I hopped out. I stared back at them, waiting for their reaction.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "What, no hugs?" I said innocently. Emmet roared, but I think it was more like laughter. He scooped me up in a very tight bear hug. "

"I can't believe that was you!" He said enthusiastically, and finally putting me down. I grinned as Rosalie pulled me in a hug, "Your still beautiful as ever and your eyes are dazzling" She said softly.

I pulled away slowly and Jasper hugged me awkwardly, and it lasted about 5 seconds. "Nice to see you, again" He nodded at me.

"Nice to see you too..." I mumbled. "Um... is Edward or Bella with you?" I questioned slowly.

"Yea! Their in the store with Gemma. Oh, they'll be so thrilled to see you" Emmet exclaimed. My hand started to twitch, causing me to pull it into a fist.

"Please don't tell them I'm here" I said softly.

"But why?!" Rosalie cried.

Alice put an arm around my shoulders, "She thinks that Bella and Edward replaced her with Gemma, and she does not want to feel pain anymore. So she decided to wear a disguise and stay away from them" Alice explained calmly.

"You don't have to be jealous" Jasper stated, I knew that he could feel it. So there was no way to deny it. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but...

"Melody their coming!" Natasha cried, I almost forgot she was there. My head snapped to the door and I saw Gemma, Edward and Bella exiting.

"Oh crap, see you at school!" I said quickly, and dove into the car. I slammed the door to a close and Natasha backed away, we drove out slowly for some reason.

I watched as Gemma rode on Edward's back, and Bella was holding his hand. They were all laughing about something, and it struck a chord inside of me. _I could never be part of that family. _

They weren't laughing anymore when they saw the Volvo. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Edward roared, _yes, I could still hear him through the window. _

Everyone looked puzzled, and Natasha was still driving like a snail. I watched as everyone got into a quarrel except for Edward, who was sniffing the air. His head snapped to my direction and before I could react Natasha was already driving 80 mph.

"I hope you heard everything I said to them, so you know what I've done" I muttered.

"I sure did! Damn Melody, you've been through a lot. You shouldn't take their crap" Natasha advised.

I sighed heavily, "Could you just drop me off at home? Kailey is probably worried" Natasha nodded and she drove faster.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I gave her directions to my house and before I knew it she was parked in the driveway. "Well, I'll see you soon" I said, giving her a hug.

"Alright, see you Melody!" Natasha waved as I hopped out. I rushed through the front door and found Kailey in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom!" I said, forcing my voice to e cheerful. I gave her a hug and she stank badly.

"God mother, you need to shower!" I sniffed.

"I just did, a few minutes ago" She stated, and I noticed her damp hair.

"Oh..." I breathed out.

"Um... honey, I have something to tell you..." She said.

"Yea?"

"Were going to dinner with the Cullens on Sunday" She said nervously. My eyes widned, _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I know you don't like them, but please can you come with me?" She begged. My mind was jumbled and my emotions mixed.

"I'll give you some time to think about it, I'm going to go out on a stroll and when I come back you better give me an answer" She said grabbing her coat.

"But it's 8 p.m.!" I cried after her, as she exited the house. "UGH!" I cried in frustration as I sped to my room.


	9. We Rock

**Disclaimer: Nope, not gonna say it. **

**There is a very good reason why I won't let Bella and Edward see Melody. IT'S TOO SOON FOR THAT! And I have better things in store that will get you excited. **

_Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!_

_Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!_

_All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams._

_Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!_

We Rock, by Camp Rock Cast (I think it's amazing)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I slept soundly, but I heard a definite crash. My eyes snapped open and my vampire senses were tingling. I sniffed the air and smelled something pungent.

"For the love of god..." I muttered as I slid out of bed. I slipped out of my room without making a squeak and leaned over the stair's railing. The lights were off downstairs and I tried listening for their mind, but it was blocked. _What the freak..?_

I descended down the stairs and I saw a black figure shuffling around the kitchen. As I was reaching the last step and my hand was reaching for the light switch. The clumsy gene kicked in and I crashed to the floor with a loud thud.

The lights flickered on and I heaved myself up. I looked up curiously, "What the crap?.. Mother!" I hissed. Kailey was bending over a broken vase.

"Oh Melody! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked apologetically.

"Yes" I snapped angrily. I observed her appearance and it made me raise an eyebrow. Her shirt was buttoned in the wrong places and it was wrinkled. Her fly was practically open! Her dark brown hair and eyes looked wild.

"Mother.. would you like to tell me something?" I questioned cautiously. Kailey straightened up and looked alert.

"No" She shook her head vigorously.

I smirked, "Were you with someone?" I asked walking towards her, an almost evil grin on my face.

"No way!" She cried almost instantly.

"No it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you were shagging anyone" I said teasingly. Before she could respond I was already up the stairs and into my room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next day Kailey got a ride from her co-worker to the hospital. Leaving me with the Lexus. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

I was going shopping today, to buy myself a wig and stuff. After a relaxing shower and my disguise was on, I hopped down the stairs.

Grabbing the keys from the counter, which was very stupid of Kailey to just leave it there. I jogged to the car casually and slid onto the cold leather seats.

The ignition roared and in exactly 5 minutes I was parking in the mall parking lot. I parked right in front of the entrance, since I didn't want to run that far.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Browsing through the many wigs in WIGS WORLD, a blonde with brown highlights caught my eye. I examined it carefully and positioned it on my head. Observing myself in the mirror, I thought I looked pretty hot.

I pulled it off my auburn curls and looked at the price tag. "Fifty-five bucks?" I raised an eyebrow. _It was just a wig, god!_

Sighing heavily, I grabbed my wallet and payed for it in the cashier. "You disgust me" I whispered harshly, to the surprised clerk. With a huff I stomped out of the store, sort of furious that I had to pay that much.

I was exiting the mall when I spotted a Pet Store. 2 puppies were in a red basket, staring at passer-byers quietly. It was amazing they weren't barking wildly like the other dogs. All they did was just stare.

Hesitantly, I kneeled next to the glass window and tapped it lightly. Their eyes focused on mine and it was like they were saying, _Your actually looking at us?!_

I observed the closely. One was an english bull dog, it's chest, front legs, and belly was pure ivory. While the rest was a sandy brown. It's black eyes were like black holes. The next one had black floppy, curly ears. It's snout was freckled with black dots, and his body was white. I melted like putty in their stares. I just had to have them!

I stood up straight and walked into the store. I walked up to the clerk who was stacking cans of cat food on a shelf.

"Excuse me?" I asked, grabbing his attention. He looked stunned when he turned around. _Oh damn! I forgot to put on my disguise!_

"Y-yes?" He blurted out.

"I was wondering how much those puppies were" I said calmly, pointing to the puppies in the red basket.

"Th-their both free. S-since no one wants t-them. They have be-been there since last m-month" He stuttered. My eyes practically popped out.

"Perfect, I want them both" I said, flashing him a smile. He almost fainted, as he walked to the puppies in a daze. He picked them up and walked to the cashier. It didn't matter if I was a vampire and they were dogs. Who cares?! It's not like the Cullens will.

He clumsily put them in a white crate and handed me paper to sign. _Melody Charlotte Cullen. _

"Y-you just need to buy pet food and other necessities" He stated, pointing a shaking finger to the shelves.

"Okay, could you just watch them for me real quick?" I asked sweetly, looking into the crates. The pups were in the corner huddling together. The clerk nodded instantly.

I sauntered to the shelves and browsed through them. "Wait, maybe I should tell Kailey first..." I muttered. "Naw! She won't mind!"

I picked out 2 dog beds, one with a brown border the other light beige. 2 pet bowls, a package of pads, cans of wet dog food, and a bag of dry food. My total came out to 126 dollars. Good thing I have a big allowance.

"Do you need any help with those?" The clerk offered quickly.

"No thanks, I could manage" I said, picking up the crate. "Oh yea! What are their genders?" I questioned.

"Their both girls" He answered, slightly disappointed.

"Thanks!" I called after him as I exited the shop. I walked out of the mall and to my car. Thank god I parked close. I put the pet stuff in the back and the crate in the backseat.

I slid onto the seat and turned the ignition on. I turned the heater on so the puppies won't be called. I drove home at average speed, not wanting the puppies to be scared. I heard a couple of whimpers from them, but I said soothing words to them.

I finally got home and entered it with the puppies and other stuff. I put the bags of pet food and others stuff in the kitchen, and took the puppies into my room. I opened the crate and coaxed them out. The pug went out first ever so slowly, followed by the curly eared one.

"Aww.. you two are so cute!" I cooed, petting both of them.

"Now what should we name you two?" I wondered aloud, as I pulled both of them on my laps gently.

"Hmm..." I stared at the quivering pug. "I'll name you Lavendar!" I exclaimed, the puppy barked in approval.

I then looked at the quiet curly eared one. "You can be Eclipse" I stated happily. She licked my thumb in approval.

"Great! I love you Lavendar and Eclispe!" I cried happily, hugging both of them. For once in many days, I really was smiling.

"Melody?!" Someone shrieked behind me. I whipped around, _Happy time over._

**_The puppies' pictures will be on my page!_**


	10. Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer: Bam Chika Wah Wah, I don't own it. **

**There's a reason why I don't update on the weekdays anymore. Its because of homework and I just need a break. Ya know? Ch'yea!**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Everytime We Touch (slow version), by Cascada

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I didn't do anything bad I swear!" I instantly screamed at Kailey.

"Then what the hell is with the dogs?!" She demanded, eye-balling the puppies.

"They were free at the mall" I responded innocently.

"So? That doesn't give you a right to get them" Kailey hissed.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, I wasn't the kind of person to apologize, but Kailey looked really pissed. "Sorry, mommy" I apologized. I stared at her with my unusual eyes and her face softened.

Sighing heavily, Kailey ran her hand through her hair. "What did you name them?" She asked.

I grinned, "Yes I can keep them!" I exclaimed, hopping up to give her a hug. "Ewww... you stink!" I coughed. Kailey rolled her eyes and picked up Lavendar.

"Dogs are a big responsibility..." Kailey said softly. "Since I let you keep them, you will go to dinner with me and the Cullens without any complaint, got that?"

I winced, well as a long as I get to keep them. "Fine" I groaned. Kailey smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you"

She left my room after putting Lavender on my bed. I collapsed onto the bed and reached for my locket. I opened it and played my lullaby. I turned it over and saw the engraving from Edward.

_To my dearest daughter, Melody_

And for a very long time I actually cried. "I..love y-you too Dad.." I whispered hoarsely, through a sob. With that I fell asleep, Lavendar beside me and Eclipse on top of me. Kailey, Lavendar, and Eclipse are my family now...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next night Kailey and I was rushing around the house to get ready. I just found out that we were getting picked up by one of the Cullens.

I stood in front of my mirror, adjusting the wig on my head. The contacts were on already and once again I felt fake. Lavendar and Eclipse were downstairs in the kitchen having their dinner.

My nerves was upsetting me. I wanted to jump out of the window and escape them all, but decided against it. Kailey might give the puppies back while I'm gone.

I inspected my clothes for the 5th time tonight. I wore a purple dress that ended above my knees, with matching converse. TO HELL WITH HEELS! My eyes would really compliment this outfit, but my disguise is ruining it all.

I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Eclipse was already done eating and was exploring the living room. While Lavendar stood next to her food bowl, giving me the puppy dog face.

I blinked at her blankly, "Do you want more food?" I asked, kneeling next to her. She nudged her bowl with her nose, indicating a yes.

"Geez Lavender your going to be obese! Now come on I'll walk you and Eclipse before I go" I said, grabbing the leashes from the closet. Lavendar and Eclipse ran over as I adjusted their collars around their necks.

"Now come on girls" I giggled, opening the front door. What appeared before me made me yelp like the dogs.

"Edward..?" I whispered, I tugged at the dog's leashes to prevent them from sniffing him.

"Hello Charlotte" He said smoothly. "Are you ready?" He asked, eyeing my dogs.

"Yea, just a sec" I said uncertainly, slamming the door on his face casually. I lifted the leashes from the dogs' heads and put it back in the closet.

"Sorry you guys, maybe tommorrow" I sighed. "A jack-ass is at the door" I added. They looked disappointed as they trotted back to the living room.

"MOTHER, THE CULLENS ARE HERE!" I screamed and Kailey ran down the stairs putting earrings on.

I grabbed my cell-phone from the counter and opened the door. Edward stood there, stunned.

"Are you ready?" He repeated.

"Hell yea" I mumbled, as I walked passed him. I heard him greet Kailey as I walked to the driveway. I saw a yellow car and saw Gemma and Bella chatting in there. I wonder where his car was. My stomach churned and I rubbed my neck. Something hit my fingers and I noticed I didn't take the locket off.

Before I could take it off, Edward appeared in front of me holding the door open for me and Kailey. He gestured for me to go in.

Hesitantly, I got in, sliding next to Gemma. "Hi.." I muttered to her.

"Hey" She chirped. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Kailey sat beside me, and something pungent filled my nose. Edward sat in the front and he drove out of the driveway. One hand was on the wheel, the other intertwined with Bella's.

I remembered seeing both of them a few years ago. When they made up with each other.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Edward drove at an average speed, probably preventing Kailey to find out about their "secret".

We finally got to their mansion. It still looked beautiful and the last time I was here it was total hell.

We all got out and Kailey and I followed Edward to the door. He opened it and we were greeted by Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. They greeted me like they just met me, good actors.

Esme gave me a hug casually and it felt good. Carlisle chatted with Kailey like good friends. Dinner wasn't ready for another half hour, and with that I exited the house.

I stood in the middle of their lawn, looking up to the sky. I opened my locket and let the lullaby mix in with the night air.

"I know who you are" Someone hissed behind me. I turned around slowly and found Gemma, her fists clenched. Her face was red with anger.

"Excuse me?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Your name is not Charlotte" She snarled. "Your real name is Melody Charlotte Cullen"

_Oh damn..._


	11. Truly Madly Deeply

**Disclaimer: I'm positive I don't own it.**

**How the hell did she find out?! Someone said I don't update as much, but since I'm feeling generous, I'll add this one. But it will be short, I promise you. **

_I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

Truly Madly Deeply, by Cascada

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"What the hell happened to your perky attitude?" I snapped, I am not taking crap from this bastard. "And I don't know anything about what your talking about" I added coolly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She growled. "I heard you and aunt Alice talking in the bathroom"

"Why you little pest, hasn't your parents ever taught you not to eavesdrop!" I scolded bitterly. Taking a step towards her, I resisted to kick her ass right there.

"Oh please! YOUR just jealous that Edward and Bella love me more than you!" She mused. I slightly winced from her comment.

"I don't care anymore! They can do whatever they want! They kicked me out of their low lives 16 years ago!" I yelled harshly.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Whatever, but I know you've been hiding from them. Your just a coward!" She hissed. Her words stung like venom.

"And your just a bastard who needs a life!" I retorted.

"So what?! I could easily go into the house and tell Edward and Bella your true identity" She threatened.

I glowered at her, "Do you realise what I can do to you?" I said in a grim voice.

"Oh please!" She breathed out, holding her hand out.

In a flash I had her collar in my grip and she was in the air, flailing her legs. "What's your problem? You got a lot of nerve to threaten a vampire" I said softly, but my voice was deadly.

"Y-your one of them?!" She muttered, I noticed a bit of fear in her voice.

"Oh, hell yes.." I muttered, smirking.

"But you don't look anything like one!" She retorted, trying to wriggle out, but she was no match.

"Oh really? Do you remeber the girl you met at the pharmacy?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"What the crap? That was you?!" She coughed. I nodded.

"So what?! Once you let me go, I can still tell on you!" She said, stopping her useless wrestling. She was right.

"Unless..." She started, an evil smirk settled on her face. I was afraid of what might come out. "You do everything I say, then I won't tell" She bargained.

"HHHHEEELLL NO" I denied, but defeat was in my voice.

"Alright... Oh Daaaddddy!" She called teasingly.

"Okay fine!" I gave up, dropping her like a stone. "Now get out of my sight bastard, before I kick your sorry ass" I hissed. Whatever she did, I was not going to lose my dignity.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, your MY slave now" She said, getting up and stalked into the house. I followed her figure to the front door and saw Edward standing there. His topaz eyes narrowed at me.

"What the hell..?" I whispered. Never considering that he might of heard the whole thing.

I strolled passed him, not taking a single glance. He stiffned when I passed him, _weirdo. _I entered the house and saw everyone gathered around the table. I restrained from laughing at the thought of having the Cullens to eat human food.

"This should be good" I mumbled, taking a seat beside Alice.

"Hey Charlotte!" She chirped. Pecking me on the cheek when I sat down.

"Hi Alice!" I said cheerfully. There was an empty seat next to me, but unfortunately Edward took it.

_Don't let him read your minds_ I thought to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet.

Dinner proceeded and I got a kick out of Emmet staring at the food presented to him. He poked his peas, "What the hell is this?" He mumbled.

All the Cullens had to eat it, and I had to excuse myself once. Since I would have fell out of my chair from laughing. Everyone had to eat the human food! EVERYONE!

After dinner we all chatted a bit. They asked me about my dogs and other general things.

"So Charlotte dear, are you really adopted?" Esme asked, placing a hand on my lap gently.

"Yea, my parents gave me away, since I was too unusual" I said, flashing a sarcastic grin at Bella. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"They gave you away because you were unusual? How horrible!" Esme exclaimed, "You must have been through a lot" She cooed.

"Naw, I don't really care it was only 16 years ago" I shrugged, Kailey smiled at me reassuringly.

"So you were only 8?" Carlisle inquired, looking stunned. Edward stared at me intently the whole entire time.

"Sure?" I said uncertainly. I glanced at my phone and saw it was 11 p.m. already. "Um... I have to get home, I need to see if my dogs are alright.." I said, looking at Kailey for help.

"Oh yes!" She said, rising up from her chair.

"Edward, would you mind taking them home?" Esme asked, smiling at him.

"It will be my pleasure" He said, sending a type of smirk my way. _Freak.._

They ushered us out and we all climbed into the yellow car. Edward and Kailey sat in front and I sat in the back. Once again he drove at an average speed, and I watched out the window.

I would sometimes catch him look my way from the rearview mirror. It really disturbed me.

Then finally we got home and Kailey and I got out, including him. "Thanks for taking us home!" Kailey said, giving him a hug.

"No, thank you for having dinner with us" He grinned. Kailey smiled and walked to the house.

"Yea thanks.." I mumbled, following Kailey. Something cold grabbed my wrist and I turned around. It was Edward.

"We need to talk" He said softly, looking down at my locket. _Oh crap!_


	12. Nine In The Afternoon

**Disclaimer: Honest officer I don't own it!**

**What does he want?**

_Back to the streets where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can .. you know  
Well, now we're feeling so good_

_Picking up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love .. you could .. you can_

_Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's **nine in the afternoon**  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's **nine in the afternoon**_

Nine in the Afternoon, by Panic At the Disco!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_My breathe caught in my throat, "No!" I practically yelled, "You lost the right to order me around 16 years ago, you jackass!" I screamed, snatching my wrist free. _

_"Ow!" I yelped in agony, his grip was tight and my wrist twisted. _

_"Melody.." He started. I stared at him wide-eyed, he did know! He took a step towards me and I took a large step back. _

_"G-get away from m-me" I said shakily, cradling my sprained wrist against my chest. I took more steps back and I guess a rock decided to appear. I fell back, but cold arms wrapped around me, before I hit the ground. _

_I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes, "Let go of me!" I ordered, trying to wrestle myself free. _

_"Not until you let me say sorry" He said softly. _

_"I don't want to hear it!" I cried, then the tears came on. _

_"Sorry, Melody.." He whispered and he finally let me go. As soon as I was free I sped into the house, and into my room. "No, no no!" I cried, dropping to my knees and sobbing into my hands. _

"Charlotte, Charlotte? Wake up sweetie!" Someone ordered, shaking my shoulders. I snapped my eyes open and found Kailey sitting beside me. I looked around and I found myself inside the yellow car.

We were parked in front of my house and Edward was sitting in front, watching me from the rear-view mirror. It was all just a dream, none of that ever happened.

"Thank you so much, Edward" Kailey said, giving him a hug.

"No, thank you for having dinner with us" Edward grinned, and Kailey smiled. Kailey walked up to the front door, leaving me with him.

Edward's eyes landed on me. "Good night squirt" He whispered, flicking my locket softly, my heart beat thumped loudly in my ear.

I watched him glide to the driver's seat, "Be safe" Was his final words before he drove off.

"Like you care" I hissed under my breathe, as I watched the car get smaller and smaller. I sauntered into the house, Lavendar and Eclipse welcoming me with their loud barks.

"Hey you guys" I smiled, kneeling beside them. They licked my face affectionately. "Aww... you guys are such sweethearts" I giggled, taking one of them in each arm. I hopped up the stairs and into my room, dropping my dogs on my bed gently.

Changing into my pajamas, I thought about my horrible dream. A part of me wanted it to be real, the other was relieved it was a nightmare. I had a hunch that Edward knew something.

I slipped under the covers, my dogs snuggling against each other at the end of the bed. As soon as my eyes closed I was knocked out.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next morning, I was raking the brush through the wig when my phone started ringing. I flipped it open absentmindedly, "Hello?" I said.

"Melody, it's me Natasha" Came a cheery response.

"Oh hey!" I chirped, dropping the brush on my bed. "What's up?"

"Oh Nothing.. I just wanted to ask you something" She answered, sounding distant.

"Yea..?"

"What do you think of me coming to school with you?" She inquired, trying to sound casual.

"Natasha, are you going to school with me?" I demanded, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yessss! I'm waiting outside with my car. I thought we should carpool" She answered happily.

I grinned happily, as I peered through the window. And there she was in her car. "Be right there" I blurted out, slamming the phone to a close. I slung my backpack on my shoulder and hopped onto the window's ledge.

Lavender and Eclispe bounded inside, barking madly. "Watch the house for me, yea?" I called, leaping down. I landed on the grass with a soft thud, Natasha waved me over.

I opened the door and hopped in. "What did your dad say about this?" I queried breathlessly.

"Eh... after a lot of persuasion he finally agreed" Natasha shrugged, stepping on the gas pedal. "So anything exciting happen this weekend?"

"You have no idea.." I muttered and I told her everything. From Gemma all the way to Edward. She parked at the school, slightly gaping.

"Wow, she sounds like a total snob" Natasha snorted, as we got out of her car. "Well, at least someone is on my side" I sighed, combing my hand through the itchy wig.

"Do you need to get your schedule?" I asked, as we passed by the office.

"No, it's right here" She said, handing it to me. I took a peek at it, and gawked at her.

"We have the same classes!" I exclaimed in disbelief, as a smirk settled itself on Natasha's russet colored face. "Okay, what the hell did you do?" I demanded.

Natasha looked guilty, "I threatened her.." She stated truthfully.

"Wow.." I rolled my eyes playfully, giving her back the schedule.

There was only 10 minutes before class, so Natasha and I sat on a bench discussing the past events. When Gemma walked up, with her little clique.

"Hello Melody" She snarled, "Who's this? And how'd you trick her into being friends with the likes of you?" She asked, eyeing Natasha. Her friends snickered around her.

"Hello dear Gemma, dear bastard Gemma" I smiled sweetly, Natasha sniggering beside me. "And we've been friends ever since we were fourteen, thank you very much" I retorted.

"Whatever, anyway about yesterday. Well I have your first order" She said, looking very evil.

"Hit me" I shrugged, nothing could be worse than this.

Gemma looked at me smugly, "Well, I want you to go to the office and switch all your classes with Edward. I don't want you anywhere near him" She ordered with a growl.

"Will do" I saluted her. That was a pretty good idea! "Coming Natasha?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeppers" Natasha replied, standing up so well.

As I passed Gemma and her friends, I slid my right contact off, showing my purple eye. I faced it towards Gemma, "By the way, screw you" I said, aiming my eye at her friends.

One by one they fell like rocks, and Gemma was slowly backing away. _Coward_.


	13. Important Author's NOTE

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Okay my darling crackheads, I have news.**

**I know some of you want to know Natasha's life story**

**So I decided after I'm finished with Melody's, I'll make her's**

**If you think that's a bad idea well just say so**

**But were you ever curious why her mother just left her? **

**And not keep her?**

**Why Jacob is unfair to her at times?**

**Don't you?!**

**Well, if you think I should make one then please speak up.**

**I need some answers here people! **

**Oh and my Foreign Exchange Student Story... **

**Well, **

**I know where I want to go**

**I just don't know how to get there**

**My sense of humor doesn't show as well. **

**I have great ideas and all, like an athletic meet which I guarantee Will be funny**

**But the chapters may take a while, sorry**

**Well, I hope you'll say yes to the Natasha project**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ch'yea, may Melody be with you!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Love,

The girl who does not wish to show her name


	14. Teenagers

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. But Melody and Natasha are. **

**What will happen between her and Edward now? I will start Natasha's story after I finish this one. **

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
Your never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if your troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
We'll make them pay for the things that they did._

_They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me._

Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Natasha and I entered the warm office, and the waft of cinnamon hit us. We sauntered to the check-in desk, to see her typing rapidly.

"Good Morning" I said joyfully, catching her attention.

"Oh H-! OH MY GOODNESS!" She yelped, jumping out of her seat and staring wide eyed at Natasha. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK HERE!

Natasha looked around her, bewildered, "Well I'll be damned, it sure looks like I did!" She exclaimed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her, "Just back off, you have the woman shaking like a traumatized chihuahua already" I hissed.

Natasha backed away slowly, "Fine" She grunted, plopping into the cushioned waiting chairs.

Ever so slowly, the lady sat back down frazzled. "Y-yes?" She stammered, trying to regain her posture.

"Um.. I was wondering if I could move out of the classes with Edward Cullen in them?" I asked, trying to sound sweet.

"No, that cannot be done" She practically snapped at me. I knew I couldn't ask her no more, once she huffed and continued her typing.

"Well, I tried" I shrugged, exiting the office, out into the cold. Before the door closed behind me, I heard a yelp and sighed heavily. Natasha appeared behind me, snickering.

"What the crap did you do now?" I demanded, walking to our Math class.

"I scared her" Natasha said simply, shrugging her shoulders. There might have been more than a scare.

We entered the classroom and I made my way to my seat. Next to Edward. Natasha on the other hand, forced some girl in front of me to move. And with that she took the seat.

Class began as the teacher passed out the tests from Friday. When he came to my test he handed me my paper and made a clucking sound with his tongue, and moved on.

**54/ 100**

"Crap, how am I going to break this to Kailey?" I groaned, shoving it into my bag. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked up to the somehow dark eyes of Edward.

"What?" I snapped, resting my arms on the desk.

"Your right is purple" He stated smoothly. Resting his head on his hand, his left hand brushed against my right temple. "Why?" He asked.

My eyes widened, _Crap! I forgot to put my contact back on! Where the hell is it anyway?!_

"It's contacts?" I said, stating it like a question. He chuckled lightly, not buying it at all.

"Then take it off" He suggested.

"No! You can't order me around" I hissed, slapping my hand on my eye. I turned away, and bent down to my bag. For the rest of the class, I rummaged through my backpack trying to find the contact.

The bell finally rang and Natasha and I walked out, and I was still trying to find it. "Maybe you dropped it?" Natasha suggested.

"Then I'm screwed!" I groaned, finally giving up. I flattened my curly hair over the eye, but it wouldn't stay. "Damn! People will think I'm weird!" I complained, slapping my forehead.

"It's okay, I'll help you get through this!" Natasha exclaimed joyously.

"Thanks.." I grumbled and our day continued.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I made it through the day and I lugged my backpack to Natasha car, full of my homework and Gemma's. Her second task, do her homework. She was a bit pissed that I couldn't change my classes.

Natasha drove me home, and parked in my driveway.

"Want to come in?" I offered, opening the door.

"Will your mom mind?" She asked cautiously.

"Nah... and besides I want to show you my dogs" I cried.

"Kay, but I can't stay long. Or my dad will come and find me" She cringed.

She followed me into the house then I was attack. By my dogs. "Hey Lavender, hey Eclispe!" I cooed, kissing both of them on their heads. Natasha bent down and patted them on their heads, and they licked her fingers affectionately.

"Mom!" I called, "I'm home!"

Soon, Kailey came jogging down the stairs. A warm smile on her face. "Hello Melody" She greeted me, giving me a kiss on the head.

She turned to Natasha, "And you must be Natasha" Kailey smiled. Natasha didn't answer, instead she was gawking at Kailey.

"Yo-your her" She whispered.

"Your making no sense" I said aloud, and Kailey looked at her, puzzled.

"Your the woman from the picture" Natasha said softly, pulling out the wrinkled picture. Then it hit me, that's why she looked familiar. It was Kailey...


	15. Oh look! A 2nd author's note!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Okay my dears,**

**Did you know.. and this is a well known fact. **

**(In My World that is)**

**That if I have at least 100 or over views on a chapter**

**and**

**double digit reviews**

**Then I WILL update**

**And guess what?!**

**I'm going to be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin student for Halloween!**

**I have to work on my british accent XD**

**And the Natasha project is on!**

**As soon as I'm done with Melody's story...**

**And be patient please, **

**People are asking if Edward and Bella will find out!**

**Well what do you think?!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Love,

The girl who does not wish to show her name


	16. Stay Beautiful

****

Disclaimer: Guess What you guys?! I don't own it..

**Is it really Kailey? Did this chapter before school XD**

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way_

Stay Beautiful, by Taylor Swift

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Natasha and I were starting to breathe really hard from this new discovery. "Wh-where did you get that?" Kailey stuttered, pointing a shaky finger to the picture and taking a step back.

"My dad gave it to me, Jacob Black" Natasha replied, holding the picture to her chest. "It was a picture of my mother, it was a picture of you"

Kailey's hand slammed to her throat, "Impossible! I-I never gave birth to a child!" Kailey exclaimed, but I knew she was lying.

"Of course you did" Someone said huskily from the door. We all whipped around to find Jacob standing there, tall and muscular. "You left her on my doorstep, remember?" Jacob ducked through the doorway and walked over.

"J-jacob, is that you?" Kailey sputtered breathelessly.

"Hello Kailey, it's nice to see you again" Jacob grunted bitterly. "Why did you ever leave?"

Kailey took a step back as Jacob took a step towards her, "I really loved you" Jacob said softly. Kailey's eyes began to pool and she was choking down sobs.

_I thought he forgot her name..?_

"Is it really you?" She managed to choke out. Jacob nodded a small smile on her face, and he pulled Kailey into his arms.

"What the hell..?" I whispered.

"HOLD IT!" Natasha screamed, causing Jacob and Kailey to pull away and look at her.

"You mean to say that this is my mother?" Natasha yelled, pointing accusingly at Kailey. Jacob nodded and Kailey smiled at her lovingly. "Finally!" Natasha exclaimed running into Kailey's open arms.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I blurted out ending the whole lovey-dovey scenery. "That doesn't make sense! Natasha was born 32 years ago and Kailey is 32, follow me?"

"Hey! That's true!" Natasha huffed, pulling away from Kailey.

"I can explain" Kailey sighed, fumbling with her shirt, "Jacob and I met when we were both 19 and around 21 I had Natasha. Taking care of a baby was a big commitment, and I wanted a life. So I gave her to Jacob" She paused taking a deep breathe. Jacob smiled at her reassuringly.

My breathe caught in my throat, _Kailey gave up Natasha? Sounds familiar to me..._

"And.. I was werewolf.." She let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh... Didn't expect that" I snorted, shifting my weight on my right leg.

"Anyway, I was aging very slowly and I finally controlled my temper." She paused, looking up at Jacob. "And I just stopped phasing a week ago" She finished, smiling uncertainly.

Natasha and I were gaping, "That's why I couldn't read your mind?!" I exclaimed, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"I guess so" Kailey shrugged.

"Well, since that's settled..." I started, and turned to Natasha. "WERE SISTERS!" I cried, bear hugging her. Natasha smiled and patted my back. Jacob and Kailey chuckled.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kailey, Jacob, and Natasha were going out to dinner, they invited me, but I refused. I was going to let them have time to be a family, so I stayed behind with my dogs.

I shuffled around the kitchen, looking for something decent to eat. I finally found left over steak from the other night and heated up in the microwave. As I waited for it to heat up, I sauntered to the opposite counter. Where a Kailey's portfolio sat, full of her patient's information.

I opened the flap open and the first thing that caught my eye was the name, CHARLIE SWAN, printed in large letters.

I kept reading and I gasped, my hand clapped to my mouth. "Charlie's dying from heart disease.." I whispered. There were calculations at the bottom of the page and my heart broke into even more pieces.

He was going to die within the week.

"No!" I slapped the portfolio to a close and ran to my room. Eclipse ran after my heels, Lavender tried to tag along, while holding her empty bowl in her jaw.

I burst into my room and sobbed into my pillow. _Charlie can't die, he just can't. I can't believe I forgot all about him!_ My tears finally brought me to sleep...

_"I forbid you to see Charlie, got that?!_" Gemma hissed.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed, I ran my hand through my auburn curls. "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Someone exclaimed beside me, Natasha was laying there a grin set on her face.

"Hi" I breathed out, I slipped out of bed and to my bathroom. In a daze, I prepared for school and I bumped into several things. Kailey and Natasha thought I was drunk or something.

My dream was a vision...

Natasha drove me to school, and while I was riding. I decided to go by the hospital to visit Charlie, no matter what Gemma says. He's my grandfather, no matter what.

Natasha parked in the school driveway and we both hopped out. As I was walking and talking to Natasha, Gemma stopped me in my tracks.

"Melody" She sneered.

"Oh hello" I said softly, trying to pass her, but she didn't let me through.

"I was wondering what you were doing later" She said, casually.

"I'm going to visit Charlie at the hospital, you know Bella's dad" I informed her. _Oh Shit! I shouldn't have told her that. _

Gemma was breathing hard and she was turning a beet red. "3rd task, I FORBID YOU TO SEE CHARLIE, GOT THAT?" She hissed an order.

My eyes widened, _That bastard!_


	17. When It All Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: Apples are good, did you know that? I don't own this apple (God Does), nor the book. **

**Will Melody do what Gemma says?**

_I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_'cause baby_

When It All Falls Apart, by The Veronicas

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Gemma stomped off, not even waiting for my answer. "Why is Charlie in the hospital?" Natasha asked, grabbing my shoulders and facing me towards her.

"H-he's dying" I choked out, and she pulled me into a hug.

"Aww... don't worry Melody, we'll get you to the hospital, I promise" Natasha said, crossing her heart.

"But what about Gemma?" I wondered aloud.

"Who cares? Charlie is probably the only real family you got! And for the love of god, he's dying! At least say goodbye" Natasha commanded, seriously.

I nodded, my eyes landed on someone behind her. It was Edward, he stared at me, in cocern. I grabbed Natasha's hand and led her to class, I didn't want anything to do with that jackass.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

School went by swiftly, and I had no interference with any of the Cullens whatso ever. Natasha drove me to the hospital, and she waited out front while I entered the hospital.

I walked up to the check-in desk and cleared my throat, catching the man's attention. "Yes?" He asked lazily.

"I would like to see Charlie Swan please" I said, wringing my fingers uncertainly.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over" He grunted, turning back to his paper-work.

"Please?" I begged, and he looked up again.

"Look, visiting hours are over so get lost kid" He snapped. I slipped off my contacts and glowered at him. His eyes rolled and he fell back, unconcious.

"Jerk" I grumbled, jumping over the counter and behind the computer. I typed in Charlie Swan and found his room number. 347.

Once again, I hopped over the counter and slowly walked down the hallways. Searching for room 347.

_345.. 346... finally! 347!_ "Here we go" I muttered, reaching with a shaky hand for the door knob. My slender fingers wrapped around the cold silver knob. My breathe came out short and sharp.

_I haven't seen him for 16 years... _I twisted it the knob and opened it slowly. I poked my head inside and found Charlie. Under his eyes was baggy, his skin scaly and dry, and his eyes looked lonely and distraught. His right hand was stirring a plastic spoon inside an empty cup.

"Grandpa?" I said softly, taking a step inside. I felt like if I talked any louder he would disappear. He looked up at me, his brown eyes puzzled.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly. His voice was shaky and was very soft. I remembered that my disguise was still on. I stood beside his bed and slowly pulled off the wig, the contacts were already out.

He gasped when he saw me. Who I truly was. "Melody?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Hello Grandpa" I said gently, bending down to my knees. "I-I thought you were dead" He coughed, putting the empty cup and spoon on the table.

"No grandpa, Bella and Edward just put me up for adoption. And I came back. And I'm here, to see you" I explained in a whisper.

"I can't believe your back!" He exclaimed, which caused him to cough. I stood up and gave him a tight hug, not wanting to let go. He was probably the only family member that truly loved me.

"Please don't leave again" He begged, brushing his rouch hand on my cheek. Tears pooled in my eyes and they ran freely down my cheek. I grabbed his hand with mine.

"Promise me? Don't leave me again, please? I felt empty without you" He pleaded, his eyes glazed over. Now he was crying.

"I promise grandpa, I promise" I sobbed, kissing his hand. "Now get some rest.." I said softly, gently pushing him down into the pillow.

"That sounds good at the moment, sleep sounds very good.." He grunted, pulling the blanket to his neck. "Goodnight Melody, and don't leave me please" He said, as I bent down for him to kiss me on the forehead.

I sat beside him, holding his hand as his eyes dropped. I watched his eyes close as I adjusted the wig back on my head, and the contacts in over my eyes. The heart monitor beside him beeped loudly. Charlie never woke.

Nurses rushed in trying to revive him and I kept my hand on his. A doctor took my other hand and tried tugging me out. "Let's go, this is not a place for you to be in" He commanded.

"No! I promised I wouldn't leave! I promised!" I sobbed, holding onto his hand tighter. Even though I knew he wouldn't hold back.

"Come on kid!" The doctor cried, pulling harder.

"Dammit, let go of me! I promised I wouldn't leave!" I cried, the tears entering my mouth.

"If you don't get out, I will be forced to call the authorities. For breaking since you are not a family member!" He threatend. I froze, _I was a family member. _The doctor took my traumatized time for granted and practically pushed me out. I staggered into the hallway, breaking my promise.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. I pulled my knees against my chest and sobbed into my hands. It felt like hours I cried and sat there, thinking continuely about breaking Charlie's promise.

_I left him! _

"What are YOU doing here?" Someone growled. I looked up into the furious face of Gemma. She was holding a vase full of flowers with a card for Charlie. _That Bastard.._

Behind her Edward was looking at me in concern and Bella looked at me like I was unusual. I shot up and walked away, I didn't want to talk to them right now. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Because that was all I could do. Cry.

Someone grabbed my wrist harshly and I whipped around. It was Gemma. "I told you not to come!" She snarled, as I snatched my hand away. Tears still fell and I felt pathetic in front of her.

"So what I did!" I yelled defensively.

"Since you did so, you will give me your dogs. Or I will be forced to tell Edward and Bella" She threatened. Anger boiled up inside of me.

"You SON OF A B- UGH! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU LIFE-LESS WORTH OF SHIT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TELL THEM! GO AHEAD, BUT AT LEAST I WON'T SINK TO YOUR LOW LEVEL!" I screamed, and her eyes widened in horror.

"SCREW YOU AND THE CULLENS!" I yelled and stormed off. She was not going to get the better of me. Especially when it is the saddest day of my life.


	18. Gravity

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't ask. **

**Will Gemma tell on her?**

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on  
The ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

Gravity, by Sara Bareilles

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I exited the hospital, wiping my red puffy eyes with my sleeve. I saw Natasha has fallen asleep in front of the wheel, her head leaning against the horn. Opening her door, I heaved her up and placed her gently in the back seat. I ignored the fact that I was basically limping after I put her down.

I slid into the front seat and turned the ignition on. I stepped on the gas pedal and ascended out of the hospital parking lot. Saving the tears for later. Turning the radio on low, I drove home.

Breaking the promise still haunted me as I carried Natasha into the house, and dumping her on the couch. "Honey, what's wrong?" Kailey asked gently, as I hiked up the stairs.

"Charlie died and I broke his promise" I choked out and I sped into my room. I collapsed on my bed, almost landing on my napping dogs. They yelped as I hit the mattress, awakening from their slumber.

I sobbed into my pillow, soaking it wet. Lavender and Eclispe tried grabbing my attention by pawing at my arms or legs. "Not now" I managed to mutter. They whined and jumped from the bed, and trotting out of the room. And I was alone...

I cried and cried, there was nothing I could do. Charlie was dead and I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was simply cry for him, but I knew I wouldn't join him anytime soon. Thanks to vampirisim.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next day, I moved around like a hypnotized zombie. Kailey was worried about me and asked if I wanted to stay home, but I declined. If I just stayed put memories of Charlie would haunt me like nightmares.

As Natasha drove me to school we went our seperate ways. She said she had to turn something in before the bell would ring, leaving me alone in the middle of school.

_Maybe I should go to class early_, I sighed heavily as I started walking over, my head down. Then I heard them whispering.

"I can't belive she can be so heartless, doing that to Gemma" whispered a boy with chinky eyes as I passed him. _Are they talking about me? _

"Did you hear she screamed at her and stole it?" Said an astonished asian. People pointed at me accusingly and mumbling things to each other as I walked faster.

I stumbled into the math class and found Gemma sobbing in front of my math teacher. She heard me come in and pointed at me. "There! See she has it!" She exclaimed, crying her eyes out. _What the hell? _

The teacher walked up to me looking disapprovingly. "Charlotte, is it true you stole that locket from Gemma?" He asked, motioning to my necklace. My hand wrapped around it.

"What?" I breathed out, "This is mine!" _What is he talking about?! _

"Gemma over here tells me you shouted profanities at her and fleed with the locket" He informed me, gesturing to Gemma who was sobbing in her hands.

I was at lost of words. "See! She's not even denying it! That means she took it!" One of Gemma's friend cried.

"Shut up!" I hissed glaring at her, she instantly fell to the ground unconcious. Before the teacher could check on her I said, "The screaming profanities part is true, but this is my locket!" I snarled.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked, glancing worriedly at Gemma's friend.

I unclasped the locket from my neck and pointed at the engraving, "See it says my name, Melody" I stated truthfully.

Gemma cried even harder, "Your name is Charlotte, not Melody! That locket belonged to my dead sister! Edward gave it to her when we were little and when she died Edward gave it to me!" Gemma cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

My mouth fell open, _This girl is gonna get it! _

"That is true Gemma," The teacher agreed then he turned to me, glaring. "Charlotte if you don't give that to me right now I will be forced to suspend you from school" He ordered holdins his hand out.

I took a step back, clutching it tightly in my fist, "No!" I snapped.

"Please, I beg of you! That is the only thing left I have from her!" Gemma screamed pleadingly. _Damn you! _

"Charlotte you have 5 seconds to give me that," The teacher ordered, "5... 4... 3.. 2.."

"Okay!" I cried, handing it over. "Just please don't suspend me" I said softly, tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Thank you" The teacher nodded at me. Gemma was holding her face in her hands, but I could see her smirk getting bigger and bigger. I watched the teacher hand it over to Gemma and she clutched it to her heart.

"Thank you so much, my family appreciates it" She said, wiping her fake tears. My heart broke into pieces, that was the only thing that held me up at night.

I walked out of the room, the tears running down my pink cheeks. I walked away, the others staring at me whispering even more things.

"Oh Melody!" Someone called before me, I hesitated before turning around. It was Gemma swinging the locket back and forth in her hand.

"Looks like I just got my revenge" She said coolly, clasping it around her neck. "This was meant for ME not for YOU" She exaggerated, fingering the locket.

"D-don't say that" I said shakily, I couldn't hold myself together anymore. This was too much! As much as I wanted to fight back I knew I would only kill her.

"Gemma, what is are you holding?" Edward asked suspciously, appearing beside her. Gemma's eyes widened in horror and she hid the locket behind her back, "Nothing!" She said quickly.

"Let me see it" Edward ordered softly, holding his hand out.

"I-it's nothing" Gemma stuttered, taking a few steps back. People were already in their classrooms and it was only the 3 of us. Now.

Edward was too quick for her, in a blink of an eye he was holding it in his hand. He looked at in shock and familiarity... And he turned it over.

His eyes scanned the back and they suddenly landed on me. "Is this yours..?" He asked softly, as Gemma and I gulped.


	19. On The Line

**Disclaimer: Dammn haven't you been reading?**

**Oh dear... I'm actually grounded and I'm hiding in the closet with my laptop. Lol. **

_I try to call again  
I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread  
__Apologies are often open ended  
But this one's better left unsaid_

_One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical_

_Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

On the Line, by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My breathe caught in my throat as Edward looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Y-yes, it's mine" I choked down ahelpless sob. Edward looked shock for an instant, but his expression turned calm.

"Why do you have it?" He questioned, I was dreading this one. "I-I... er.." I stuttered, trying to find a good response. "I can't tell you" I sighed.

"What are you doing? Class just started!" Bella cried, appearing with Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Bella's eyes landed on me and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gemma, before she starts picking on you" Bella ordered, tugging on Gemma's arm gently.

"It's okay Mom, I can handle this" Gemma freed herself from Bella's grasp, and made her way over. She stood in front of me, glaring.

"Listen here! Just because your real mother and father didn't give a damn about you, doens't mean you have to be vicious towards me! Just because I HAVE caring parents. That's very pathetic of you!" She scolded.

Her words stung like venom, "You bitch" I mumbled. _Whoa! She finally said it!_Emmet thought excitedly.

"Good job honey!" Bella cheered, and that hurt the pieces of my broken heart.

"Gemma, you might want to run" Alice stated, looking dazed. Gemma turned to her Alice, "It's not like she's going to hurt me!" Gemma snorted. She turned on her heel and when her eyes met mine she fell like a rock. Unconcious.

"YOU BRAT!" Bella screamed, bolting towards me. I gulped as her elbow jabbed into my stomach and I was flung into a car which was unusually the only one there.

I hit the car door and I felt something long and soft rush down on the side of my arm and it landed on my lap. It was too painful to pick it up and move it to eye's length.

I forced my eyes open, and felt the contacts fall out of my eyes. _Oh well, I'll just hide them. _

My eyes landed on my lap and they widened in horror. It was the blonde wig. I patted my head ignoring the stabbing pain and could feel my own hair. Instead of looking like Charlotte, I look like Me.

My head snapped up and Edward stared at me in shock. Bella on the other hand didn't look at me, she just kept trying to wake Gemma up.

"Melody?" Edward said softly and he bolted towards me. "A-are you okay?"

My breathing got harder and harder and I blacked out.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in a hospital room. I shot up, but plopped back down, my head, arms, and leg throbbed with pain. I got glimpses of what happened earlier and gasped.

Edward knows I am Melody. I spotted a mirror on the bed side table and picked it up slowly. I examined myself in the mirror and saw bandages around my head.

"You look lovely" Someone said softly. I whipped my head to my left and saw Edward sitting comfortably in a cushioned chair."As usual" He smiled, leaning towards me.

Istayed silent, hoping with all my might he would go away.

"Now, tell me darling, why did you hide from me?" He questioned, his hand brushing against my cheek.

"Don't call medarling,you probably call Gemma that" I whispered, my voice hoarse. Edward smiled at me, "Yes, but ididn't say it with a lot of love" He sighed.

"Why, she is your daughter"I hissed.

"Yes, but not really" Edward shrugged. I rolled my eyes, "Why did you let her stay and not me?" I demanded.

"You want the whole story?" He asked gently, wipinga tear from my the corner of my eye. I didn't even knowI was crying.

I nodded my head and Edward kissed my forehead. "You deserve to know" He whispered.


	20. The Saltwater Room

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, babe. **

**My sister is going to tattle on me... Blech... **

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

_Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time _

The Saltwater Room, by Owl City

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"It all started back when you were in adoption.." He sighed, his breathe brushing against by face. I stiffened at the distinct memory. "We were all distraught about it, but it took a toll on Bella the most" He stared at my blank expression.

He went on, "She was depressed from losing you, she wouldn't go hunting with us either. We were all worried that she might lose control and drink human's blood. But she never did, she always stayed in one spot of the house. Each and every day, just staring at the wall with a blank expression" He told me, looking distant.

"Then one day, when no one could even look at her, she decided to go outside. When she opened the door a basket was there. It contained Gemma, but there was not even a note. It was very peculiar, cause I thought she looked like the girl version of Felix from Volturi, but that seemed crazy. Bella instantly grew attached and took Gemma as her own child" Edward looked at my pained face. "And while she was feeding her she told us that you were very special to her, and sometimes people have to let go..." He paused, noticing that I was crying harder.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, and with a swift move he wiped my tears away with a soft tissue.

"Y-yea" I nodded shakily, feeling pathetic. "Please go on"

"Alright..." He hesitated before he began. "The next day Bella has forgotten about you, and her world revolved around Gemma. We all asked her if she remembered you, but she would snap at us because she didn't know. Then Carlisle found out she lost all her memory about you"

My breathe caught on my throat and I was choking down a sob.

"That day we found out Bella's power was to erase any type of memory, a happy one, a sad one, any. Just name it" He stated, handing me another tissue.

"S-so she doesn't know wh-who I am?" I sobbed, feeling a jab of pain in my chest. This hurt more than anything. Your own mother forgetting about you, and loving some other kid that appeared on their doorstep.

Edward stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Shhh... it's okay darling, I never loved Gemma as much as I loved you" He whispered, stroking my hair.

I sobbed into his sweet smelling shirt, "No it's not okay!" Came my muffled voice. "My own mother doesn't even know who the hell I am!"

Edward grew silent, but he kept rocking me back and forth. He kept rocking until my helpless sobs turned into soft hiccups. He pulled away, his eyes gentle and loving.

"Where is mom anyway?" I questioned, trying to sound casual.

"She's in another hospital room with Gemma, who is being a drama queen at the moment. They both begged me to stay, but I had someone important waiting for me" He winked at me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"You have other visitors you know" He smiled that lop-sided smile.

"Yea?"

"Hmn... I'll be right back" He nodded and glided towards the door.

"You'll come back right?" I called after him, worriedly. "Don't worry darling, I'll never leave you again" He said reassuringly and he left the room. Then I was alone.

My eyes fell on my locket on the chair he was sitting. It was in perfect condition and I leaned towards it, picking it up. I clasped it securely around my neck and felt whole again.

I layed back down just as the door swung open. Revealing a concerned Kailey, Natasha, and surprisingly Jacob.

"Melody!" Kailey and Natasha exclaimed rushing over and hugging me from both sides.

"Ouch!" I winced, shifting painfully.

"I'm sorry! Did we hurt you?" Kailey's words came out in a rush.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I assured her, patting her arm.

"Hey kid, these are for you" Jacob grinned, placing a jar of flowers on the bed side table.

"Thanks so much!" I cried pleasantly.

"Lavender and Eclipse wanted to see you too, but they don't allow dogs in the hospital" Kailey shrugged. Jacob sat on the chair, and Kailey sat on his lap comfortably.

"Oh Melody! I should have never left you, you wouldn't be hurt if I stayed with you!" Natasha cried, her face guilty.

"It's okay Natasha, it's not like died" I snorted.

"You almost did!" She argued, placing her hands on her hips.

"Doesn't matter, I'm alive and well" The room suddenly grew into an awkward silence. Jacob shifted in his chair and Kailey pursed her lips, as Natasha stared at her shoes.

"Aern't we going to tell her?" Natasha suddenly asked, looking at her parents.

"Well, she'll find out sooner or later" Jacob said uncertainly.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

Kailey drew in a big breathe, "I'm having a baby!" She cried.

My mouth dropped open in surprise, "You've only been together for like weeks!" I was practically baffled.

"I know right?" Natasha muttered in my ear.

"Are you okay with it?" Kailey asked, excitedly.

"Sure... I just have to let it sink in..." I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

"Okay, well it's getting dark. We should be heading home" Jacob said, glancing at his wrist watch.

"Bye, see you tomorrow Melody!" Natasha chirped, giving me a hug.

"Love you honey" Kailey kissed me on the forehead and they all left.

I plopped back down, and pulled the sheets up to my chin. _I need some needed sleep. Like NOW! _I shifted on my side as my eyes drooped sleepily.

I was just on the river of sleep when someone shook my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open and came face to face with Aro.

"Hello Melody" He smiled, his face stunning me in horror. _Oh No... _


	21. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: I won't ever own it. **

**Dun dun dun duuuunnnn... Oh my loony it's Aro!**

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

Don't Forget, by Demi Lovato

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Aro?" I whispered, my heart thumping louder and louder.

"Dearest Melody, I was patiently waiting for your arrival back, but you never came" He said innocently, shaking his head. I kept quiet, _Edward! Come please! _

"I need you at the moment, will you please come with me?" He asked sweetly, but I could see through that fake kindness. His hand reached to touch my forehead, but I pulled away. My head throbbing at the sudden jolt.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" He chuckled bitterly. His quivering hand reaching once again, but this time for my pale and clamy hand.

"Aro.." Someone growled from the door. I jumped and whipped my head around to find a fuming Edward.

"Edward... nice to see you again" Aro gushed, heaving himself from the chair.

"Stay away from her!" Edward snarled, taking a few steps towards me. Aro glided in front of him, blocking me from his view.

"Now Edward, we musn't discuss _this matter _here, now should we?" Aro mused, "Why don't we go back to Italy, where we can discuss it more privately?" He suggested.

"Fine, just YOU and ME" Edward declared, glancing in my direction.

"No, no, no" Aro made a clucking noise with his tongue, "I came here for Gemma and Melody too"

The bathroom door opposite from the bed, slowly opened and Jane came sliding out. Unfortunately, Edward didn't notice.

"What do you want with them?" Edward demanded, taking another step towards the bed.

"I just wanted to discuss something with them.." Aro said, "Maybe suggest a few things about the Volturi.."  He uttered. Aro glided towards me, his hand reaching for my face.

"NO!" Edward barked, bolting towards me. Next thing I knew Aro was struggling under a writhing Edward. Jane's furious eyes were fixed on Edward, as she pulled Aro free from Edward's grasp.

I jumped out of bed and knelt beside Edward. "Stop please" I begged, but my pleading didn't move Jane. Edward was trying to stand up, but the pain was surging through him, and it was just too unbearable to watch.

"Please, stop, please!" I pleaded, tears dropping from my face. Jane shook her head, as Aro dusted himself off pompously.

"Okay fine! I'll come with you, just please stop it!" I blurted out, finally giving in. Jane smirked in approval and Edward jumped up, in no more pain.

Edward's arms wrapped around me, and he picked me up, putting me on my feet again.

"Then it's decided, we should be on a plane in less than an hour!" Aro clapped his hand together. I was quite astonished to the fact that Alice nor the others rushed in.

"You must get changed and we'll come back for you in 15 minutes" Aro motioned to my hospital gown, "Come along now Jane dear" Aro exited the room gracefully, Jane trailing behind flashing me a glare.

The door closed behind them and Edward and I was alone. "I-I don't want to go" I croaked, fumbling with the hem of my gown.

"Then why did you give in?" Edward questioned, anger recognizable in his tone. I looked up at him tearfully, "Because they were hurting you" I hastened to add truthfully.

Edward sighed heavily, and he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Oh Melody, what am I going to do to you?" He asked rhetorically. He sat on the bed, his eyes closed, he seemed to be in deep thought.

I sauntered over cautiously, trying not to bother him. I stood a few inches before him, trying to find the right words to say. Unexpectedly, he reached out and pulled me into his arms.

"Dearest Melody, I'm truly sorry" He said softly.

"What for?" I inquired, trying to pull away, but he held on tight.

"For getting you into this mess" He responded, stroking my hair.

"Oh..."

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I luckily found my clothes in the bathroom, and I got dressed slowly. Hoping this was just a nightmare. My clothes were torn in many places and they were filthy. I felt dirty. Then a question hit me, a question I just had to know the answer to.

I shuffled out of the bathroom to find Edward looking out the window, watching the rain pour. "Dad..?" I called, testing out the name.

His head snapped into my direction, "Yes?" He responded.

"You know how you told me about Mom losing her memories?" I reminded him, he nodded his head, "Could she ever get them back?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and there was a long silence as he searched his thoughts. I sighed heavily when minutes ticked by, getting restless.

"Well, there is one thing.." He divulged, I perked up, "The only way she could ever get them back is if she hugged a werewolf" Edward droned. I frowned in disappointment, _Mom would never hug a werewolf. _

"Oh... thanks.." I mumbled, sitting on the bed. Edward sighed and continued staring out the window. My phone started ringing loudly, but Edward didn't even flinch.

Flipping it open, I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Melody!" Natasha replied eagerly. I glanced at the ticking clock above the bathroom door.

"What the hell? Natasha, arent' you suppose to be asleep or something?" I asked, "It's 11 p.m." I added.

"I know, but I felt like you needed me to do something, but I guess I must be wrong" She guffawed. _Ding! Ding! _Natasha is a werewolf, isn't she? But would it be to much.

"Natasha?" I called, hoping she didn't hang up.

"Yea?"

"Could you do me a big favor?"

"Sure, I owe you big time, after leaving you today" She cried.

"Um.. could you maybe hug.. uh.. Bella for me?" I asked, shakily. There was a long pause on the other line. I could only hear Natasha's breathing and the ticking of that annoying clock.

"Natasha...?"

"No.." She grunted and then there was a long beep.


	22. Rainbow Veins

**Disclaimer: Me no own book. **

**I just read Eclipse (Reading Breaking Dawn Next), that's why I didn't update sooner. And because I'm grounded... Anyway, I hate Bella with passion in the book. I hate the fact she keeps wanting to be a vampire and that bothered me the whole freakin' time! Anywhooo I still love Twilight, but I think I'm Team Jacob now.. I think.. Or may Team Switzerland. **

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we should've known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone_

_Your nerves gather with the altitude  
Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued  
Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood  
Wide eyed, panic on the getaway  
The high tide could take me so far away  
VCR's and motorcars unite on the Seventh Day  
A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age  
Cuz somewhere along the line all the decades align_

Rainbow Veins, by Owl City

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Edward told me that we were meeting in the woods, and he had to sneak me out. "Come here" He ordered, holding his arms out.

I made a face, "You are not jumping me through that window" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"And why not?" He demanded, rolling his eyes and striding towards me. Before I could open my mouth, Edward's arms slinked around me and my head was suddenly nestled against it's shoulder. _Dear God, it's like hugging a giant ice cube! _

I tried picking my head up, but his icy hand was pressing it down gently. "Let go of me... AHHHHH!" I screamed in horror when Edward jumped out. My cheek slammed onto his shoulder and my head throbbed from pain.

"Your not making sneaking out easy darling" Edward chuckled, patting my back softly. "Would you like me to proceed carrying you?"

"That hurt..." I moaned, "And your cold!" I complained, a dizzy feeling coming over me. I heard Edward sigh heavily and I felt bad for giving him a hard time. His hands took hold of my shoulders and tried pulling me off, but my I wrapped my arms around him.

It felt weird, but it also felt good. I really missed him.

"Don't you want to stand now?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, my head hurts" I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Alright then, darling, you better hold on" He chuckled, putting his arms around me protectively.

"I already am.." I muttered and I felt him bolt towards the forest. The wind colliding with my back and whistling through my hair. My eyes drooped and I let out a yawn sleepily. I was just slipping under when Edward came to halt.

"Sorry love, but you have to walk now." He whispered into my hair. I let out a low groan in response, to sleepy do answer. He pulled me off and placed me beside him. His arm rested around my shoulders and I leaned against him.

I forced my eyes open and saw that were in the forest. A guy with with black hair and blood red eyes, was standing in front of us. He bared his teeth at me, and Edward's hold tightened on me.

_Who is that? _I asked Edward with my thoughts.

"A Newborn, and he wants _you_" Edward responded, his eyes narrowing at the boy.

"What do you want?" Edward demanded, as if he already didn't know that.

"Her" The guy responded, stabbing a finger my way. My breathe came out ragged and sharp, as my heart beat thumped in my ear, louder and louder.

"You are not going anywhere near her" Edward hissed, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got thirsty" He shrugged in response, eyeing me hungrily.

"Go find another meal somewhere else, you are not going anywhere near here!" Edward growled protectively, pushing me behind me.

I leaned to the side to see the guy still looking at me, his eyes intense. He roared and leapt at Edward, Edward's hand came around and pushed me into a tree. Slamming against it, I saw Edward swiftly block every move the new born made.

With one wrong move from the new born, Edward bolted around him and BAM! Edward was tearing him apart like paper, my eyes widened with each of his moves. The parts dropped like stones on the ground and a finger was hurtled towards me, and I ducked. It hit the tree, just as I dropped to the ground. Other parts layed inches away from me and I felt sick to my stomach.

I looked up to see Edward, gathering wood and placing them on pine cones. "D-d-d..." My teeth were chattering, but not because I was cold, because I was afraid.

I staggered to my feet and I ran to the nearest tree that had no white rocks surrounding it. I stood towards Edward as my arms hugged the tree behind me. Edward dashed around picking the white stones and chucking them into the fire.

I flinched everytime he was inches away from me. My nose wrinkled at the strong smell that overcame me. In a matter of minutes Edward was finished and he was watching the fire blaze in satisfaction.

"D-d-d-ad?" I sputtered breathlessly. His eyes landed on me and horror flashed before it.

"Melody, sweetie, can you come towards me?" He asked, coming over slowly. I shook my head vigorously, as he got closer and closer. I was terrified at the violence that my eyes just witnessed, Bella told me about an experience like this. But she wasn't afraid at Edward, but I was...

"D-d-don't go near m-me" I stuttered, pushing myself against the tree hoping I would disappear.

"Darling, it's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of" He said softly, his hand reaching towards me.

That's when I took off like a rabbit that was being chased by a lion.


	23. Gonna Get Caught

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Melody and Natasha**

**Are you wasting time on my story? Sorry it took awhile, but I have a lot of things on my hands at the moment. Forgive me?(: And by the way! I don't want any nasty comments on how much Jacob sucks! I mean to hell with that, it's my business on which team I am! Go team SWITZERLAND!**

_You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for awhile  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

_And I don't wanna pay the cost,  
But it be best if you get lost...  
Cause we know you'll never change!_

_Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause your gonna get caught_

Gonna Get Caught, by Demi Lovato

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I ran through the woods, the trees becoming a blur through my tears. My lungs seemed like they were on fire and my hands were still shaking from fear. Since I did not watch my footing, I stumbled over a tree root. I fell to the ground, the moss covered ground making it less painful.

My head throbbed with pain and my legs felt numb. I stayed on the ground just letting the tears wash over me. I felt like I was there for hours, my sobs turning into helpless hiccups. I was surprised and pained that Edward didn't come after me.

I heard a faint chuckle behind me and I instantly shot up. My head whipped around and I gasped, gawking at the figure in the black robe. His chalk white hand was holding onto an unconcious Gemma. His hand wrapped around her stomach like an iron grip. Her head was bent down, preventing me from seeing her face.

Then something caught my eye. On her neck was the ever familiar bite. Of a vampire.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I said, ridiculous enough my voice cracked.

"And Hello to you too.." He chuckled, dropping his hood. His face was beautiful of course, but his eyes held a glint of evil. "Hello Melody, my name is Felix"

I gulped, "What did you do to Gemma?" I demanded, trying to sound courageous.

"The same thing I did to her mother..." He paused, glancing at the unmoving form in his arm, "I sucked her soul out"

My breathe caught in my throat. That only meant one thing. Gemma is dead.

"W-why?" I gasped, planting my hands on the ground.

"You see Melody, if you do not cooperate with me, you will deal with the consequences" He responded, serious. He dropped Gemma on the ground and she hit the tree trunk.

I finally saw her face and tried to look away, but I couldn't. Her eyes were blank and lifeless and her mouth was open slightly. She looked innocent and I felt sorry for her.

"Now come with me, Aro is waiting" He sneered, gliding towards me gracefully. I used my hands to push myself away as the pain in my wrists protested against anymore movement.

"G-get away from me!" I shrieked, my right hand landing on uneven ground. Causing me to fall backwards on my back.

Felix made a clucking sound with his tongue, and with one swift movement, his iron grip was around my wrist. I let out a scream of agony, it felt like my arm was ripped out of it's socket.

"Come now!" He grunted, pulling me on my feet. I let out another yelp of pain as tears rushed down my face.

"L-let g..gooooo!" I begged, regretting I ever came back. This much pain wasn't worth it. "EDWARD!!!" I screamed and birds above flew away in fright.

"Quiet!" Felix hissed, yanking on my arm as he towed me away. I flinched away from Gemma as we passed her.

I stumbled over roots and my own shoes and that made Felix impatient. He kept yanking on my arm and yelling at me to hurry up.

"Hurry up!" He snarled, as I fell over a pretty large tree branch. I whimpered, it felt like a knife sliced through my head. It hurt so bad.

"Edward..." I whimpered, scanning the forests.

"Shut up! Edward is not coming, now come along. Aro is getting impatient!" Felix growled.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Someone roared. A blur hit Felix on the arm, throwing him into a tree.

I staggered back, falling into a pool of mud. I felt drops of water land on my face and hair, I looked up and saw that it started to rain. I heard another roar of fury and saw Felix getting up to his feet.

I saw that the blur was simply Edward. He bolted towards me, towering over me defensively. "Are you alright, darling?" He asked breathlessly, his hair wind blown from running.

"No" I whispered, shaking my head.

"Edward, that was simply uncalled for!" Felix cried, trying to dust off the leaves on his robe.

"Well, you deserved it" Edward grunted, glaring at him.

"Aro is getting impatient!" Felix fumed, his nostrils flaring, "You will come now, or I will take drastic measures!"

Edward narrowed his eyes to me and he bent toward me. He scooped me in his arms like I was some kind of fragile baby. "Fine" Edward sighed, "Let's go"

"What?" I gasped, and his eyes flashed toward me. It silenced me immediately. _This sucks! _


	24. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Sorry it took me awhile, but I have school at the moment. And I'm still grounded! **

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I was tense in Edward's arms as he followed Felix. I would flinch everytime he glanced at me, I was still quite afraid of the little shindig that occured earlier. Trying very hard, I kept my breathing even hoping he wouldn't notice anything.

I noticed that there were less trees and I could hear cars ahead. Edward trudged out into the open and I noticed two black cars parked by the road. Felix halted and whipped around, his eyes scanning Edward cautiously.

"I'll take this one, and Avalon will drive you with the other" He explained in annoyance, motioning to the cars. Edward narrowed his eyes at him and nodded stiffly. I was hurt that Edward even agreed to going with these bastards. I mean... damn!

Felix opened the car door and pointed into the car. "Get in" He ordered bitterly.

I looked up at Edward, biting my bottom lip. "You can put me down now.." I said in a whisper, not able to speak out loud. Edward looked down at me and I stifled a gasp. I suddenly noticed that his eyes were a dark color. This made me fearful as he set me back on my feet.

Felix stabbed a finger into the car once again, unwillingly I slid in. The car let out a flowery aroma, making me more alert. Noticing Edward was beginning to get in, I slid to the farthest right, pushing myself against the car door. Edward stayed on his side of the seat, his hands clenched into fists on his lap. The door was slammed shut and I was alone with Edward in the back.

I couldn't see the driver, a black glass was preventing me from seeing him. "Seatbelt" Edward said gently, startling me. With a shaky hand, I clasped the seatbelt across my chest. Pulling my legs against my chest, I layed my head on my knees.

"Sorry.." Edward murmured so quietly, I couldn't tell if I was imaginging it.

I don't know why I'm so scared of him, I've never been so afraid of somebody. I knew it had something to do with the killing the vampire earlier, but the way his eyes were so dark I knew he was hungry.

-**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I guess I fell asleep, cause the next thing I knew we were finding a parking space at the airport. "Ow..." I groaned, my neck was stiff and my head was on top of something cold and hard. It was like a rock.

"Wake up Melody.." I heard Edward mutter, and he sounded too close. I snapped my eyes open and looked up to the "angelic" face of my father.

"Gah!" I yelped, shooting up and slamming my head against the car's roof.

"Don't hurt yourself" Edward surpressed a smile. I scowled as I rubbed my forehead, "How did I get so close?" I said frostily.

"Don't look at me, you squirmed your way over..." Edward shrugged, "Mumbling at the same time"

I turned my head around to face him slowly, a death glare set on my face. "Whatthehaildidyouhear?!" I said quickly and bitterly. (A.N. No... I did mean to spell hell that way! My asian homies and I say it that way!)

Edward smirked at me, "You said Daddy quite a few times whenever you got closer to my lap" He chuckled enjoying the moment.

"Nuh-uh!" I cried, shaking my head and the car came to a sudden stop. Edward nodded chuckling darkly. The car door behind me opened and Felix appeared, his dark robe off. I didn't bother looking at his outfit, as I got out.

I mumbled something unintelligent as I stood behind the car, waiting for Edward. "Come" Came Felix's commanding voice.

He led us toward the airport and absentmindedly, I held onto Edward's arm. Edward stiffened beside me and his eyes landed on mine. "Your not scared anymore?" He asked, I could tell he was both hopeful and curious.

I bit my bottom lip as I stared ahead, "I guess not.." I muttered and I felt him loosen his arm gently. _I guess I deserved that, _I thought, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Not knowing what to do with them.

"I'm glad" Edward stated softly, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. He kissed my hair and we kept walking. I was suddenly aware that I could read the people's minds around me. Cool, I haven't used my purple eye in awhile.

We entered the cold airport and Felix ordered us to stay put. I stared after his graceful retreating form as he entered the Employee's only room. Which made me suddenly suspicious. I'm also curious to where Avalon is, but then again I didn't even get a glimpse of the guy.

Edward leaned against the wall, his arm still around me. _Who is that god-like creature over there? _I heard some woman think, I whipped my head to the right alert. I spotted her in line for plane tickets. Her eyes landed on mine and she glared at me, _That must be his girlfriend, no wonder she's gorgeous herself _She thought in disgust.

I felt my face get warmer and warmer, "Tramp" I hissed and I heard Edward chuckled above me. I was about to open my mouth to ask him if he heard her too, but...

"Um... Excuse me?" A stunningly beautiful teen brunette was in front of him. I glowered at her, it was as if she didn't notice me standing next to him!

"Yes?" Edward responded coolly, and she seemed to melt from his voice. _Your actually talking to her? _I asked Edward with my mind. Edward gave me a shrug, pulling me against him tighter. _Just let her down easy... _I told him.

"Well... My flight was coming for another t-two hours and I was wondering if you would grab some coffee with me?" She asked, hope twinkling in her eyes. I gawked at her, who knew she had the guts to ask?

I looked up at my father and he seemed to be in deep thought. "Sure" He shrugged, and I heard the girl squeal in delight.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, slipping away from his arm. Eventually, all eyes were on me.


	25. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I sincerely don't own Twilight, but I own a book!**

**Hulloladyfellas (I'm sure your all mostly girls), sorry I haven't updated in awhile... Well here are my reasons: I'm grounded till December (Feel free to ask me why), I'm doing crappy in Science, and I'm sick at the moment. I had to wear a mask around the house so I won't pass it around. I mean, hell! I let my little sister sleep next to me and the next morning I woke up with a cold! WHATDAHAIL?!**

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

Fearless, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Melody.." Edward started, giving me that daddy-warning look. The brunette was looking anxiously towards Edward's face, her eyes flickering to mine.

I glared up at him, "What? Your going to forget all about MOM?!" I barked, infuriated. What kind of a bozo of a father says yes to a date when he already has a kid and a wife?!

The brunette gasped, "Your married? But you look too young!"

"I'm older than I look, but I am technically married" Edward responded coolly, as eyes bugged around us.

"Whatever" I snorted, "He already has a child with her too!" I scoffed.

"Don't start.." Edward muttered darkly.

"Hell no, once I'm fired up I can't stop, you should know that DADDY DEAREST!" I exaggerated the last two words, looking innocent.

"You mean, she's your daughter?" The brunette said breathlessly, her hand clutching her chest. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, I could have sworn I saw hell in them. I was getting myself into deep shit right now.

"I'm sorry, but we must be on our way" Edward said to the brunette gently, turning his eyes towards her. I watched in amusement as she nodded stiffly, she looked about ready to faint.

Edward turned to me, grabbing my elbow and dragging me toward a far corner. Eyes followed us suspiciously, but my malicious glare sent them on their way.

Edward slammed me into a corner, but I knew he didn't mean to. Besides I think I deserved it.

"Melody," He growled, glowering, "What was that whole scene back there?" He demanded.

I felt like a small doll as he towered over me. "Well, there wouldn't have been a scene if you told her no!" I retorted, peeved with that brunette. For even putting the moves on Edward, it disgusts me.

"I was trying to buy us some time!" He hissed, his hands clenching into fists.

Well, I could have thought of it that way... "I'm sorry! Geez, just control your temper!" I cried, eye-balling his fists.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "If Bella knew about this she would-"

"She can't do anything!" I snarled, cutting him off, "She doesn't know anything about me, remember? Besides I heard Felix say he killed her! And if she was still alive she would be grieving over Gemma. She wouldn't give a damn about me, at all!"

Shock and surprise swept over his face, "What did Felix do?" He demanded, his eyes firing up with anger.

"You heard me!" I replied, still furious. Tears already spilled from my eyes without my command and knowing. His eyes washed over my face and they softened up a bit.

"Come with me" He said softly. With a swift movement he wiped a tear away from my eye, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards the Employees Room gently. I knew that hell is going to break loose once Edward gets his hands on Felix.

Suspiciously enough, the doors were locked, but Edward slammed them open anyway. What I saw in there made my heart stop. Felix was bending over a gaurd, his teeth sinking into the neck. The innocent man never saw it coming. Blood pooled at Felix's knees, and before I knew it I fainted. But it wasn't just normal fainting, I was having a vision.

_I suddenly found myself in the forest. Ahead of me Bella and Natasha stood before each other, growling and glaring. Wait, I thought Bella was dead? Then why is she in my visions? _

_"Stay away from me mutt!" Bella yelled. _

_"No can do, I'm doing this for someone special.." Natasha snarled, her hands clenching into fists. Natasha leaped towards Bella, changing into a black werewolf on the way. And I suddenly found myself watching a fight. _

_There was snapping, growling, and screaming of profanities. I knew what Natasha was trying to do, she was trying to hug Bella. My eyes tried to see who was getting hurt, but I knew Natasha wasn't going to get out without any scars. _

_"No Natasha, you don't have to do it anymore!" I cried, running towards them, but it was hopeless. This was just a vision. _

_I saw as the black werewolf fall to the ground, possibly dead. This was just a vision. A simple nightmare. _


	26. Gives You Hell

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Pft... I don't know what to write about! (Kidding..) Love this song down there, don't you?**

_Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Gives You Hell, by All American Rejects_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 24**

I had to get out of this nightmare, it was too much to bear. My eyes snapped open and a bright light blinded me. My eyes automatically shut back and I rolled on my side, realizing that my head was in severe pain. "Melody, darling, stay behind me" I heard Edward mutter darkly, but gently.

I looked up and to my horror, Felix was still sucking the helpless officer dry. I don't even think he noticed us come into the room. The blood was being sucked through his teeth and the smell of it made my head pound. But to hell with my head, I needed to get a hold of Natasha before she loses her.. her..

"I.. I.." I began, but my voice was merely a whisper. Edward's dark eyes flashed to my pained face, filling with concern. I tried heaving myself up, but all I could do was push myself to my knees. Edward tore his eyes away from me and back to Felix. Who was still lost in his own world. I followed his eyes to a closet in the corner behind us.

It all happened quickly.

The door behind us opened and another officer poked his head in, causing Felix to look up. Before I could even blink Felix leapt over us, but I couldn't see the rest since Edward carried me into a closet. Slamming me against the shelves. I heard a muffled scream as Edward closed the door behind us.

"Ow.." I groaned, sliding down into a sitting position. I hugged my knees to my chest as I heard the agonized muffled scream stop. I rested my head on my knees, uncomfortably.

"What did you see, Melody?" Edward asked gently, kneeling in front of me.

My breathe quivered, refusing to answer, it was just so terrifying. "Melody?" Edward said, I felt his icy hand enclose around mine. He started tugging it gently to catch my attention.

I looked up, but some painful expression flickered on Edward's face the second he saw mine. "I don't think Mom is dead" I said flatly, my eyes wandering around the small closet.

Edward took my face in his hands, "I don't think your telling me everything" He stated, but I could see a bit of hope in his eyes.

"No, I'm not" I admit gravely, trying to pull away, but I was caged in his cold hands.

"What did you see?" He demanded, his eyes turning hard and dark. My eyes started to wander once again, I didn't want to answer, it would just relive the moment.

"Melody" Edward growled, my frightened eyes darted back to his. His face softened instantly, "Sorry, darling" He said softly, "Please tell me what happened?"

There was a long moment of silence as I noticed that Edward's eyes were getting darker and darker. I knew he was resisting to barge back into the room and join Felix on his blood fest.

"Fine" I said indifferently,"But first, arent' you hungry?" I questioned, my voice cracking at the last word. I suddenly realized that I was prey myself.

Edward looked away, "No" He responded, but I knew he was lying. I resisted to sigh a breathe of relief, even though I knew he was bluffing.

I stared at him blankly, until his eyes returned to mine. Then I started, "Remember when I asked Natasha if she could hug Mom for me?" I inquired.

"I do recall something like that" Edward breathed, his sweet breath fanning my face.

I blinked at him blankly, "Anyway, my vision was that I was in a forest and Natasha was trying to hug Mom, but Mom wouldn't have it" I looked away from his concerned eyes, and stared at a broom leaning against the wall. "So they started fighting and I tried to stop them, I really did! But... Mom.."

"Stop!" Edward said abruptly, scaring me from his angry tone.

"Wh-what?" I cried, pulling myself away once again. I succeeded.

"Bella, wouldn't kill Natasha, she's better than that" Edward growled, shooting up.

"Dad, it's only a vision, it could change over time" I explained, my heart pounding in my ear. Edward turned his back to me swiftly and I saw his shoulders drop and go up continuously. He was probably trying to calm himself down.

I waited patiently as the minutes ticked by, I started to wonder if Felix is still out there. I inhaled deeply, "Sorry" I mumbled, even though I didn't know why. It seemed like the right thing to say at the moment.

I held onto a shelf and pulled myself up. Dusting myself off, I noticed that Edward was staring at me again. "Why?" He said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why what?" I enquired, confusion evident on my face.

"Why did you say sorry?" He questioned, impatiently, like it was the most obvious thing.

I rolled my eyes in frustration, "I don't know" I said truthfully, flicking hair out of my face.

"Am I annoying you?" He wondered in amusement.

I sighed heavily, "I'm sleepy.." I whined, refusing to answer his question. Edward pursed his lips, suddenly remembering that I am part human. I was very sleep deprived and I could probably faint from exhaustion. Which would make things harder for Daddy Dearest.

I watched in confusion as Edward sat back down on the hard floor. "Come Here" He ordered, opening his arms.

"Why?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"If your sleepy, I'll sing you to sleep" He stated smugly. I considered it as a wave of exhaustion swept through me. His hard and cold arms didn't look comfortable, but it looked welcoming.

I sighed heavily, as I walked up to him and into his arms. Then he did what I didn't expect him to. He cradled me like a baby.

"Ah! God, let me go!" I grimaced, trying to wrestle myself free, but he already started humming. "Stop it! I could just use my locket!" I argued pointedly, pointing at the dangling necklace around my neck.

He just smiled crookedly at me and kept humming his heart out. "Dammit.." I grumbled, folding my arms across his chest as I nestled in his arms. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Someone calling my name startled me into wake. I shot up and looked around in alert. I was alone. "Edward?" I hissed, looking around once again.

"Oh Melody, where are you?" I heard Felix call in a sing-song voice.

Uh-oh, that's not good.

"Oh Melody?" He called once again, sounding closer. My breathing got harder as I crawled back, cursing Edward's name silently. Why would he leave his own child in danger? And where the hell did he go?

"Melody?" I saw a shadow pass by the door from the crack beneath it.

I curled myself up into a ball and wished he would give up and leave. The door swung open, "THERE YOU ARE!" He smirked maliciously.


	27. The Way I Loved You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I haven't seen Twilight yet): I have 2 go see it on Monday. I will be pissed as hell if it's sold out! Enjoy the story(: I am in love with this song!**

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

The Way I Loved You, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 25**

My eyes widened in horror, as Felix towered over me. "Don't get any closer" I ordered hoarsely, as I scrambled to my feet clumsily.

"Or you'll what?" He asked slyly, reaching towards me. I jumped back grabbing the nearest thing my hand would touch. It was a broom.

"Or I'll crack your nuts!" I threatened, pointing the broom right for his valuables.

"Your bluffing" He snorted, leaning against the door frame.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "TO HELL I'M BLUFFING!" I hissed, and realization just hit me. Did I just admit I was lying? Aww... Crap.

Felix chuckled under his breathe and he turned his blood red eyes to me. "Where is Edward?" He demanded, glowering at me.

"I don't know, I woke up and he was gone!" I said truthfully, mind as well do so if I'm going to die and go to hell today.

Swiftly, Felix grabbed my shirt and threw me across the room. Hitting a soda machine, I fell to the ground painfully. "Your lying" He snarled, darting towards me and grabbing a handful of my shirt. He pulled me towards his beautiful face.

"Tell me where Edward is" He commanded, shaking me violently. Fear and shock was very evident on my face, Edward is going to get it if he comes back, and I'm still alive of course.

"I don't know where he is, honest" I whimpered helplessly, my body became tense when he picked me up by my shirt.

"Lying will get you no where Melody" He hissed and threw me against the wall. I fell to the ground once again, every part of my body screamed with pain. Felix strode towards me, smirking in satisfaction. It was amazing no one could hear us.

"Why would I be lying about this?" I questioned, tears already streaming down my face, "You lied about killing Bella!" I winced, my head felt like somone was hammering it down.

He stopped dead on his tracks, "What? I didn't kill Bella" He said, looking surprised I even acknowledge this.

"But in the woods you told me you killed Gemma's mother. Apparently, her mother is my mother!" I cried, my eyes scanning the room for any escape, but it was impossible.

Felix started chuckling and I stared at him in confusion, "What's so funny?" I demanded, mad as hell.

"I didn't kill Bella" -- chuckle -- "I killed Gemma's actual mother!" He chortled, shaking his head.

I gasped, "Who's her real mother?"

Felix stopped laughing and eyed me seriously, "Her name is Gianna, you might have met her when you went to visit Aro in Italy" He responded, coolly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who the crap is Giovanni?" I inquired, trying to remember if I met anyone with that name. I weighed my chances of out running him. They weren't so good.

"It's Gianna," He snapped, frightening me, "She was the woman at the desk, that escorted you to Aro, remember?"

My mouth turned into a 'o', "You killed her, but why?" I queried, my eyes widening in horror.

"It was going to happen someday" He shrugged casually, then he glared at me, "Stop with your questions!" He barked.

"Fine, but I have one more" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why does Aro want me?"

"I thought it would have been obvious by now" He snorted, but he knew I had no idea, "He's going to kill you"

The words hit me like a ton of bricks, "Why? I didn't do anything wrong" I whimpered, lowering my eyes.

"Yes, but not yet. As soon as you turn into a newborn you will be lethal, with all your new powers" He explained, irritably, "So we have to kill you before you turn into a newborn"

I gulped, unsure on what to say, then a thought hit me. Something that just might save my life or just make my chances of dying worse. "I already _changed_, 16 years ago" I shot at him.

He looked surprise, but he regained his vicious glare instantly, "You don't look like a vampire" He said, eyeing me. Crap, I forgot I didn't look like one! "But, if what you say is true, then I can kill you now" He began to crouch, ready to leap and attack.

My eyes widened, as I braced myself for the impact. "Don't worry, this won't take long. I promise there won't be any pain" He said sincerely, and he leapt at me.

BAM! I waited for him to rip me to shreds, but all I heard was a loud and defeaning boom. I'm sure other people outside would have heard it. I forced my eyes open and saw that Felix was on the ground, looking ready to kill.

To my shock, Edward was towering above him, growling viciously. "Dad?" I muttered and his eyes darted to mine. He looked apologetic.

"Don't try to save her Edward, once she becomes a new born she will try to kill you" Felix said darkly, shooting up to his feet smoothly.

"She's my daughter! My family and I can train her" He growled, picking Felix up by the front of his robe. "Right Carlisle?" He looked towards the door.

I looked up, and to my shock Carlisle, Alice, and Emmet were standing there. Glowering at Felix.

"Correct Edward" Carlisle said calmly, "Alice please bring Melody outside, while we negotiate with Felix" Carlisle motioned towards me, while narrowing his eyes at Felix.

Alice "danced" towards me, "May I?" She asked, picking me up easily.

"If you can handle me.." I sighed, my eyes glued to Edward.

"It will be alright, everything will be fine" He told me, smiling at me gently. Felix growled at me in response, his eyes made me uncomfortable.

Before I could say anything, Alice darted out of the room, and before I knew it we were in the parking lot. She stopped in front of a yellow porsche, her eyes filling with concern. She put me down gently and opened the passenger door.

She motioned for me to slide in, I did so willingly. I was ready to get the hell out of here. I blinked once and Alice was beside me, turning the engine on.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquired, settling into the seat.

"To the hospital" She responded, her eyes distraught and distant.

I decided not to argue, every part of my body ached. Thanks to that bastard, Felix. Geez, I might need a full body cast, aww.. hell!

We drove in silence for the past 15 minutes, not even glancing at each other. This silence made me uncomfortable, like something was going to hit me when I get home, badly. That didn't sound so good.

"Melody, can you do me a favor?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

I stared at her blankly, "Sure" I shrugged.

Alice looked hesitant, "When we get home, please don't go near Bella, or any of us" She took a glance at my face.

"W-why?" My voice cracked, this is already bad!

"Bella is blaming you for Gemma's death, and is threatening all of us if we interact with you" Alice responded, her eyes filling with pity.

"I can't belive it..." I muttered, darkly. Anger boiling up inside of me, how dare she blame me for Gemma's death. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

"What?"

"I can't belive that all these years nothing changed, you guys still don't care.." I hissed the last few words. Alice didn't answer, cause she knew better than to piss me off.


	28. Hey Stephen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I saw Twilight on Monday, and gosh it was dazzling, but... They skipped some of the best parts tho. I saw Stephenie Meyer, that was a plus. And I was eating Milk Duds, and now I have the worst sore throat! I've been gargling water with salt every hour. Who knew one of my favorite candy would betray me like that? Anywhooo, you might see the chapter songs are by Taylor Swift, but it might stay like that. For awhile. I'll explain later. **

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I´ve been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself _

_They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
Shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why  
I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
but would they write a song for you_

Hey Stephen, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 26**

I was practically fuming by the time the Doctor examined me. Alice was sitting in the corner watching me carefully, like I would make a run for it and never come back. Actually it sounds very attractive to do that, but it would only disappoint Edward.

"Alright, Ms. Cullen" Dr. Craite sighed, scribbling something on a clip board. I stared at him blankly, my eyes seemingly life-less. "Well, your going to need bandages around your head, and you have a few bruises around your body. Your wrist is sprained, and you seem to be coming down with a fever or the flu. How did you get hurt by the way?"

Alice became alert as soon as fever and flu passed through his lips.

"I fell down the stairs" I lied, shrugging my shoulders. I shook my head at Alice, looking at her in anger. I was about to open my mouth and say something, but the doctor injected me.

"That would do it" He sighed, pulling it out and putting a band-aid over it.

"What the hell was that for?" I gasped, rubbing my sore arm.

"Your mother told me to give you something to make you sleep" He responded motioning to Alice.

"She's not my mother" I said through gritted teeth, but the doctor didn't hear me. The doctor slipped out of the room, saying he will be back in a few minutes.

Minutes ticked by in silence and I was glaring at Alice. She looked at me calmly, her expression blank. "Will Mom ever remember me?" I asked, even though I can see for myself.

Alice sighed heavily, "It's a possibility" She shrugged, her voice uncertain. I pursed my lips, running my hand through my hair.

Lowering my eyes I questioned her, "Alice, did you ever see you, before I ever met you guys formally?"

Alice bit her bottom lip anxiously, "Honestly, I'm not sure you remember this, but..." She hesitated to speak, "When you were 3 you saw Edward before.." She said softly.

I cocked my head to the side, I remembered no such thing. "Huh?"

Alice made her way over to me, running her hand down my cheek. "I'll tell you later, you need some rest" She whispered, pushing me down gently.

My head hit the pillow and I suddenly noticed that my eyes were drooping. "Promise?" I said hoarsely, keeping my eyes open.

Alice nodded her head, and patted my cheek. "Promise"

"Whatever, vampires are good liars" I muttered darkly and drifted into sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I woke up eventually, finding myself in a very weird state. My head had bandages wrapped around it, and my wrist was in a cast. I felt really cold, and I touched my forehead. I was blazing hot!

My eyes landed on a gauze pad that was wrapped around my left arm. I started to peel it off, but a chalk white hand shot out of nowhere, and pulled my hand away gently.

"You shouldn't do that" came Edward's soft voice, and I looked up to see him sitting beside me.

"And you shouldn't do that" I hissed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Do what?" Edward chuckled, taking my hand. His cold hand felt good around my warm one.

"Pop out of nowhere, you scare the hell out of me when you do!" I responded sourly, snatching my hand away.

"Why are you so grouchy?" He demanded gently, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Figure it out yourself" I snorted, shifting on my side, facing away from him. I heard him sigh behind me, "Did you find out about Bella?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes at the monitor beside the bed.

"Look, Bella is just upset that Gemma is gone. If the others and I keep away from you for a length of time, I'm sure she'll feel better. And-"

"Shut the hell up!" I shot up in a sitting position, "I can't believe your actually listening to her! You guys already left me in a damn orphanage and just when I thought we were getting somewhere. You.. you'll start ignoring me?!"

"Melody, listen.."

"Naww.. To hell with me listening, you listen! My life has been a living hell ever since I met you guys, I always find myself in the hospital if I spend a few weeks with you! Your hurting me Dad! Your hurting me! Your hurting me physically, mentally, and emotionally!" I spat bitterly. "Your hurting me when I'm both near and far away from you!"

His eyes looked pained the second the truth slipped out of my lips. I controlled my breathing trying to calm myself down. Seconds passed by as we stared at each other, both hurt in different ways.

Edward stood up and glided towards the door. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" I called after him, "Just please don't leave!" I didn't want to be alone tonight, what if Aro or Felix comes back?!

Edward turned his head around to look at me, "No need to say sorry, love, your right" He stated, turning the knob and yanking it open. "I just need to think"

"Will you come back?" I questioned, afraid he'll just disappear.

"No, not tonight" He said softly and slipped out, closing the door behind him. His words stabbed me, "THIS IS WHAT I MEAN BY HURTING ME!"

The tears stung my eyes as they fell, "That's it.." I muttered darkly, slipping out of the bed. I glanced down and realized that I was still wearing my clothes. Instead of thos hospital gowns.

I pulled on my sneakers that was under the bed. As I started for the door I caught a glimpse of myself in a small mirror, on top of the table. I stared at my own reflection. I thought I would look horrible, but I didn't.

My hair seemed to be in it's perfect auburn condition. My eyes were still their loud and wild colors, instead of blankness and exhaustion. Then a descision in my mind was made.

I pulled the door open and walked out. The hallway was deserted, not a single person in sight. I closed the door behind me and jogged to my left, I had to get home. Now.

I pushed the double doors open and burst into the waiting room. Thankfully, no one was there and the check-in desk was empty. I caught sight of the clock and noticed it was 3 in the morning.

"Perfect.." I mumbled, running outside into the freezing night air. My eyes searched for Edward's volvo, but it was no where in sight. My eyes landed on a white BMW X5 and smirked.

I bolte over, and unexpectedly the door popped right open. I slid onto the leather seat and slammed the door close. It took me about 4 minutes to find the keys, it was in a compartment in front of the passenger seat.

"I'm coming home, Kailey" I muttered, a plan forming in my mind as I turned the ignition. "Wait.. Do I even know how to drive?!"


	29. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hi.. I've been updating a lot because I have time. Turkey Day! and I just wanted to wish all of you a Happy Thanksgiving! And I'm not grounded anymore, I'm free as a bird! My mother let it go, because I got good grades! I'm a lucky ducky.**

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this_

Change, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 27**

I stared at my white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. "Don't be stupid, Melody, of course you know how to drive!" I laughed nervously, suddenly remembering I could drive. Then why the hell am I so jittery?

It was like Edward would pop out of nowhere, like he usually does. I inhaled deeply and reached for the shift stick, my eyes darting everywhere. Looking for him, I just have this hunch he'll appear and scold me.

I took a deep breath and drove out of the parking lot. Turning the radio on, I suddenly felt at ease as the music drifted around the car. I relaxed the speed-meter reading 75 mph. "I feel soooo bad, this is grand theft auto!" I exclaimed, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

A favorite song of mine suddenly went on and I started procrastinating. Eventually, from my lack of attention, I took the wrong turn. "Gahhh...!" I cried, slapping my forehead. I drove on, looking for any empty lots I could take a U-turn on.

Then I realized this was the way to Charlie's house. Maybe a small looksy wouldn't hurt, would it? Unless Edward pulls that houdini crap again and scare the hell out of me. But that's the usual.

It took me 7 minutes to find the house and park in the drive way. It looked empty and lifeless. The curtains were still hanging in the windows, making it hard for me to look through the windows. Maybe I should only look in one room, cause it seems very eerie.

There is really only one room I want to visit. Mine.

I climbed up an old tree that was standing next to my window. "Damn..." I hissed, realizing that the tree was a few feet away from the tree. I spotted a branch that hung limply in front of the window.

I made my way to it carefully, hoping that my foot wouldn't slip. The cast that held my sprained wrist wasn't helping this issue either. I held onto a branch above me and tested the limp branch by tapping it lightly. I groaned in defeat when the branch couldn't support my weight. I felt like a fat house cat.

"Well, if I already stole a car, mind as well break into a house as well" I sighed, taking a step back. I leaned forward, swinging my sprained wrist around my body. Covering it with my side. I crouched down and sprang towards the window.

CRASH!

I crashed into the glass and fell to the floor. Pieces of broken glass showering me, "That's going to hurt in the morning" I groaned, pushing myself up. I avoided touching any of the broken glass, haven't I gotten enough injuries that lasted a life time?

I was shocked to see that the furniture haven't been moved an inch. I guess no one has gotten around to move things out of the house and restore it. I was walking towards my old dresser when a loud creaking beneath my feet occured.

I stepped on it a few more times, making sure I heard it right. _Creak, creak, creak_. I pushed pieces of glass aside with the side of my shoe and bent down. With my good hand I lifted the floor board and to my astonishment there were video cassets there.

I pulled all 4 out and looked at the titles written on the side. I noticed my mother's scribbling on it instantly.

**_First Hours of Melody_**

**_Piano Lessons and Paintings_**

**_Sightings 1_**

**_Sightings 2_**

I looked at them quizzically, the last two cassests bothered me for some reason. I don't know why, but I knew I would find something new with them. What I did know was I needed to watch these later.

I put them beside my feet and rummaged through the floorboards again. I found my old bracelet, which I grew out of once I turned 4. An old C.D., pictures of Bella and Edward, and lots of other junk that belonged to Bella.

I put everything back except for the tapes, when I had enough. I picked up the stacked tapes and absentmindedly walked out of the room. Leaving the mess behind me. I had to see these tapes.

I hopped down the familiar steps and strode into the living room. It felt like home, except for the eerie silence that rang through my ears. I let it envelope me for awhile as my eyes wandered around.

5 minutes passed and I finally moved towards the T.V. It's a good thing Charlie kept his old video player. I pushed in the first video labeled **First Hours of Melody**_. _I pressed the play button and turned around.

I surpressed a scream when I found Edward sprawled across the couch, looking relaxed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, breathlessly.

"I can't leave you alone, you might commit crimes" He winked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here" I grumbled, plopping down into an arm chair. He was about to say something, but my glare shut him up. We both stared at the T.V. watching the darling moments silently.

The camera closed up onto Bella looking dishevilled on a hospital bed. She had bags under her eyes, sweat was shining on her forehead, but she looked like she just won the lottery. I realized that she was holding a small bundle in her arms. The camera came closer until it towered above the bundle.

A small face with sprouting bronze hair came up. It's eyes were shut and it was frowning it's sleep. Bella's proud smile lit up her face, making her unbelievably beautiful. "What are you going to name her Ms. Swan?" Came a comforting lady's voice.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed, but her face lit up once again. "Melody, Melody Charlotte Cullen" She announced, her voice hoarse. As soon as she said those words the baby's eyes opened. Stunning me, not because of the colors, but because those eyes were mine.

Then the T.V. went black and Edward took in a sharp breath. "You both looked beautiful" He said softly, the sadness evident in his voice. I turned to look at him, his face showed no emotion, but his eyes did. They were distraught. Possibly because he missed the birth of his only child.

"Thank.. you" I said abruptly, lifting myself off the couch and walked towards the video player. The anger I felt for him earlier lessened by the second, but I knew it would come back as soon as I was alone.

"If only I was there" He mumbled in a low voice. I pretended I didn't hear it, because I knew he didn't mean for me to hear so. I pushed in the next one and pressed play. Hoping it would be a pleasant one so Edward's mood would brighten.


	30. The Best Day

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own anything(:**

**Hello, darrrlinggs. The following chapters may be a bit crappy, only because I'm doing this late at night. And I'm a bit jittery during that time, so sorry if it's crappy or boring you. **

_There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
And you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine_

The Best Day, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I lowered myself onto the arm chair, as I stared at the video. Bella was holding the camera and I was pouting in front of it. I looked about 3 years old, so I don't think I remembered a thing about it. My curly auburn hair was in messy braids and my eyes were looked very vibrant.

_"Melody, honey, you need to take piano lessons"_ Came Bella's soothing voice. My right eye began to twitch, Oh how I hate that cursed piano.

_"But mama, you just want me to play because of daddy!"_ I retorted, my voice high-pitched and undeveloped. I stiffened in the arm chair, remembering hearing my mother's thoughts when I was young.

I glanced behind me and Edward seemed to be really interested at the moment._ "Now, where would you get a silly idea like that?"_ Bella demanded, her hand coming into view as she stroked my cheek.

"'_Cause Mama, you tell me stories about him when you sleepin'_" I exclaimed, looking exaggerated. I could hear Bella laughing nervously in the background, and Edward chuckled softly behind me. Well, at least he's laughing.

_"You tells me about a meadow, how you like kissing him_!" I listed, but apparently I wasn't finished, _"Oh and you told me how nice it felt when he was inisde you! I didn't get it though.." _

My eyes widened, "Oh... Now I get it" I gulped, my eyes shifting to Edward. He was biting his bottom lip, preventing himself from bursting out laughing. I was such a naive child, but what do you expect? I was 3!

_"Okay, Melody, that's enough!" _Bella interrupted, putting a finger to my lips. "_Now please, honey, can't you show Mommy what you can do on the piano?" _

I glowered at her, "_Your such a stinker Mama"_ I snapped, but I was walking towards the piano already. Bella followed with the camera, as I crawled onto the bench. My fingers were positioned on the keys and I started to play.

I was pretty freakin awesome for a 3 year old. I even saw Edward look impressed, and eventually the song ended.

My 3 year-old self looked into the camera, concern filling my eyes. "_Mama, did I make you cry?_" I whimpered, rushing over and hugging her legs.

"_No honey, I'm fine" _Bella sniffed and the camera shut off.

"Hmm.. Even when you were younger you still had snappy comments" Edward mused, but his voice held a hint of proudness. Before I could back fire another video came on.

This time I was sitting at the table, still m 3 year old self. I was holding up a painting and I was smiling widely. "_Who is that, sweetie?" _Bella questioned, the camera zooming in on the picture.

It was a very messy painting. It was a picture of a face with a crooked smile made from a black paint. It's red hair was sticking out in many places and it was mixing with the blue painting in the background.

"_You should know Mama, guess!" _I challenged, stretching the painting out farther.

"_Hmm... the devil?"_ Bella answered, laughing loudly. I glared at her, "_No Mama, it's daddy. Daddy is not the devil, you say he is an angel in your sleep!" _I shot at her, insulted.

"_Oh, I'm sorry honey. I like the picture very much" _Bella apologized, taking the picture from me. _"Thank you" _And the T.V. went blank.

I turned to look at Edward and he was staring back at me. "Cute" He commented, smiling crookedly.

"Whatever..." I sighed making my way to the T.V. again. He chuckled once again, clearly in a better mood. I played the next one, but this time I sat on the floor in front of the T.V. The video was labeled Sighting 1, which I was eager to see.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sighting 1-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Bella was holding the camera once again and she seemed to be in a store. She was holding the camera down an aisle filled with CD's and DVD's. I came running up to her looking breath-less and scared. I still looked 3, apparently. _

_"Mama, I saw him! I saw him!" I cried, almost slamming into her. _

_"Who'd you see, honey?" Bella asked anxiously, bending down. The camera eye-level with me. _

_"Mama, I saw daddy!" I responded, clearly stunned. Bella was quiet for a moment, "Come on honey, we need to leave" She said abruptly taking my hand. _

_"No!" I blurted out, trying to pull myself free. "Mama, I want to meet him!" I insisted, finally tugging my hand free. _

_Before my Mom could say anything I was already running back down the aisle and taking a sharp turn. Bella ran after me, camera still in hand. Once she took the same turn she halted and backing up again. _

_The camera zoomed forward and there I was. Edward was kneeling in front of me, looking concerned. "Are you lost?" He asked me. _

_I shook my head violently. "Then where is your mother and father?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side. _

_"My daddy is right in front of me, and my mama is right there" I responded innocently, turning around and pointing towards the camera. Before I could see Edward's reaction, Bella was already running away, the camera capturing her feet. The camera was turned upwards and it was staring up at her tearful face. _

_"Oh my god.." She muttered, running into the bathroom. Leaving me behind. _

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

The T.V. turned a pitch black and an awkward silence filled the room. My breathing became faster and I didn't dare to turn around and face Edward. I can't believe I met him before...


	31. Dark Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, thank you very much(:**

**So... how's life going for you? I love this song down there!**

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down_

_This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue_

Dark Blue, by Jack's Mannequins

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Thoughts raced through my mind, and my breath quivered as I stared at the blank T.V. "Hmm..." Edward said, forcing me to look at him, "I can't comprehend on how I couldn't smell Bella, I admit I was slightly confused with your words when you told me that day" He sighed, his eyes observing my disoriented face.

Small spots of anger bubbled inside me, and for a complete two senconds wisps of my hair brushed the side of my cheek. Before I knew it the other tape was playing, from the works of Edward. I bit my bottom lip and forced myself to watch, restraining myself from screaming at him in anger. I mean, all this time he possibly knew I was his daughter and he put me through all of this crap!

**-o-o-o-o-Sightings 2-o-o-o-o-**

_The camera was facing a girl, her hair in messy braids. She looked about 5 years old or so, "Um... Hello" She mumbled, her voice soft and squeaky. "There's a monster in my room, but my mama won't belive me. So I'm taking a video so she can see the monster is real." She explained, in a soft murmur. _

_"Charly, honey!" Bella called, using MY old nickname. The girl's eyes widened her eyes stunning, and the camera moved around rapidly. It sounded like it was being stuffed inside a drawer. Only voices were heard instead of people being seen. _

_"What are you doing up?" Bella demanded, her voice slightly muffled. _

_"The monster might come back and steal me!" The girl wailed, and the squeaks from the bed was heard. _

_"Now honey, there are no monsters in your room. I promise, I even checked your closet and under your bed" Bella assured the horror-stricken girl. _

_"But Mama, I can hear him! It feels like it's watching me when I'm sleeping!" The girl cried, exasperated. There was a long pause. _

_"Goodnight Honey" Bella sighed, footsteps were heard and the door shutting after. Another long pause, possibly a minute passed until the girl's face came into view. _

_"Mama is making me mad" She hissed, as she placed the camera on a nightstand facing the bed. "I hope this will prove her wrong" She grumbled as she slipped under the covers. She shifted on her side, facing the camera. "Just watch, he'll come" She promised and shut her eyes. _

_A complete 15 minutes passed as Edward and I watched the small girl sleeping. Then he appeared. Edward appeared on a rocking chair on the corner, watching the girl intently. His lips in a hard line. Eyebrows furrowing, he stretched his hand out reaching for her. _

_He inhaled deeply before touching her shoulder softly, but it didn't seem to wake her. She was asleep and content. His eyes snapped to the camera almost scaring the crap out of me. Narrowing his eyes he disappeared. The girl's eyes snapped open, "I told you so..." _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The T.V. blacked out and I felt like a fat guy was sitting on my heart. "Oh my effin' gosh!" I gasped, shooting up, memories of that night flooding my head. I whirled around, "You bastard!" I cried, but jumped back when he was no where in sight.

I grinded my teeth together and bolted out of the house, just to find that the jack ass took the damn BMW! "Now I'm mad..." I growled, "FIRST OF ALL I KNOW YOU KNEW THAT I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER THE FIRST TIME I MET YOU!" I screamed, but knew he wouldn't hear me. He knew... he knew... Those words repeating in my head as I ran home to Kailey.

I ignored my throbbing wrist and the fact that my temperture was going up from the fever that the Doctor predicted. He knew and never told me. It may not be true, but it's a very giant possibility. I kicked the front door open and darted into the kitchen where Kailey, Jacob, and Natasha were. Chatting happily, like a pretty family.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"Melody? What the hell?" Natasha gasped, shooting out of her seat. Jacob's jaw dropped open and bits of scrambled eggs threatend to fall out. That's when the hot tears escaped my eyes and the sobs were trailing behind them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kailey demanded, standing up from her chair and rushing to my side. She hugged me tightly, but I didn't feel whole. A giant part of me was ripped out the second I saw Edward was gone.

"I can't take it anymore mom, I'm leaving" I sobbed into her shoulder. And she became stiff and I heard Natasha gasp again.


	32. About You Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

**Blech... Great all the mushy stuff is comin' up. I'm sorry the chapters are short, I just don't have the right capacity to write longer ones): I procrastinate a lot! Sorry, forgive me?**

_Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

About You Now, by Miranda Cosgrove

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kailey wailed, holding me tighter. "You are not leaving Melody, and that's final!"

"I can't stay anymore! Forks is hell and is waiting for me to drop dead and swallow me!" I blubbered, helplessly, stomping my feet.

"Heh.. I guess stomping runs in the family" I heard Jacob mumble.

"Don't leave Melody, I promise I'll be nicer, and I'll tell the Cullens to stay away from you. Just please stay!" Kailey begged, pulling away.

"Mom, will you listen to yourself? You sound pathetic for begging, but nothing is going to change my mind!" I cried, but regretted it as tears filled Kailey's eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry! But I have to leave. If I stay any longer I'm sure there'll be a funeral for me by next week"

"Can't you stay until the baby comes?" Kailey pleaded, but a trace of defeat was evident in her voice. I slapped my forehead when I noticed that she was going for guilt-tripping me into staying. Kailey opened her mouth to say something, but...

"Don't I get to be happy?" I said softly, and the room became silent. Kailey cried silently and Natasha began to sob herself, while Jacob's mouth stayed agape. "I'm bringing my dogs with me" I muttered and shuffled out of the kitchen. Leaving them shocked.

I hiked up the stairs and into my room. I was attacked instantly. With affectionate licks from Lavendar and Eclipse. "Hey you guys" I mumbled half-heartedly, kissing both of them on the top of ther noses. "Want to go on a little adventure?"

They both barked in unison, clueless to what I meant. I pulled out a suitcase from under my bed and began stuffing it with clothes. I quickly opened drawers and throwing them into the bag. Hoping with all my might that Edward won't show up. It would just make things harder and complicated.

I want to say goodbye to the others, I truly did, but I knew they could just easily stop me. Possibly by keeping me in their iron grips, locking me in a room, or maybe even threaten me. I knew there was a very big possibility Alice knew what I was doing, the thought just made me pack faster.

As I passed the window I noticed Natasha jogging out of the house and jumping into her car. She sped out of the driveway and onto the road. I was curious to where she was going.

I finally finished packing and trotted down the stairs, suitcase in tow. My dogs followed after me, as I searched for their bags to carry them in. It took me a couple of minutes to get them in, since they decided it was time to waste Melody's time and go to the bathroom.

I waited impatiently as they ran outside looking for a good spot to do their business. "Melody?" A husky voice called behind me. I whirled around and found Jacob shifting his weight from leg to leg awkwardly.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow, uncomfortable with talking to him.

"Um... Kailey really loves you and so does Natasha, and er... Crap. Um... They really do want you to be happy, it's just that you kinda make it hard for them to do that" He stuttered.

"How?" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well for example your have a very hot temper, and your impossibly stubborn. Which probably came from Bella. Your also very risky and when someone offends you or says something wrong you do the most stupidest and reckless things" He listed.

"Yea I know" I admitted, "But do you have any idea why and who it always has something to do with or at least revolves around?" I questioned, stomping over.

"Er... Not really, sorry" Jacob shrugged, cocking his head to the side.

"Edward, dammit!" I screamed in fury, "I'm always unhappy and angry because of him! He lied to me Jacob, he chose me over someone else when I was gone, and you have no idea how much that hurts!" I hissed, clenching my fists.

Jacob glowered at me, frightening me. "For your information, I DO! Your mother picked that bloodsucker instead of me! Instead of me!" He snarled, his hands began to quiver.

"I guess I'll keep that little info for later!" I spat sarcastically.

"But you know what? I'm happy she didn't! I have the most wonderful daughter and now Kailey and I are back together, and I actually feel loved. Instead of being unwanted and betrayed" He growled, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

His words stung, I didn't know he loved my mother. "Sorry" I muttered and whistled for my dogs. They were at my side in an instant, I pointed at the open dog carriers near the door. Without any whining they went in unwillingly, knowing I was in a sour mood.

"Good bye Jacob, tell Kailey and Natasha I'll be back soon" I said bitterly, "Oh and I'm taking the car" I added, grabbing the dog carriers and storming out the door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I drove to the airport, tears silently falling. Goodbye Forks. Just then my phone began to ring and I muttered something unintelligibly. I flipped it open and answered it sourly, "Hello, and what the hell do you want?"

"Melody!" Came Alice's frantic voice. "Head back to Forks right this minute right now young lady!" She commanded.

"No thank you, I am very content to going to the airport" I responded, sniffing.

"Melody, Edward's very sorry!" Alice wailed.

"Oh really, let me hear him say it"

There was a long pause.. "Er... well, he's with Bella right now, but he is very very sorry! Promise"

"Heh... Promise is such a strong word" I muttered darkly.

"Wait, Emmet wants to talk to you" Alice said abruptly and I could hear her passing the phone to Emmet.

"Melody, you better get your sorry butt over here or I'll have to come over there and drag you back!" He threatened. I heard Rosalie in the background, "Shut up Emmet, your scaring her"

"Oh yea? I dare you" I challenged and shut the phone. I'm going to get on that plane to god knows where. Just watch me.


	33. White Horse

**Disclaimer: Sorry to ruin your dream, but I don't own Twilight.**

**I love this effin wonderful song! **

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known that_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance,  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know that_

White Horse, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I arrived at the airport, finally, and hopped out of the car. I checked my back pocket and felt guilty as I pulled out Kailey's credit card. This was like when I was fourteen, taking Charlie's credit card and taking off to the Volturi.

I slid it back in my pocket and occupied myself by taking my dogs out of the trunk. Eventually, I carried them into the airport, the same on I was in earlier this morning! Holy shit, I didn't think this through!

Growing stiff, my eyes scanned the place, looking for any sign of the Volturi. I found nothing. I trudged to the check-in desk, my palms sweaty as I pulled my suitcase with my left. My right hand was holding Lavender's bag and Eclipse was on my shoulder. My wrist protested painfully from carrying Lavender's bag, but I had to be strong.

"Hello!" Said a familiar check-in desk lady. "Wait.. Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, leaning closer.

I raised my eyebrow, "If I said I was the girl that basically called you a jerk 16 years ago, would you get mad?" I questioned.

She narrowed her eyes, "Go to another check-in desk please" She ordered, her voice harsh and angry.

I glowered at her, and looked around for another one. "But your the only one open!" I complained, grinding my teeth in frustration.

"Well then, I guess that's just too bad" She shrugged.

"Oh okay, then be prepared to be fired" I muttered darkly, setting Lavender's bag down. "Hold my wrist" I ordered, fiercly that she didn't object.

"OW!" I screamed agonizingly. All heads turned towards us, "You broke my wrist, ah!" I yelled as her mouth dropped open. Security gaurds came rushing over to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter kid?" A tall brunette with a mustache, demanded.

"She broke my wrist, tell her to let go!" I whined, as she dropped my hand instantly. "Ow..." I moaned, cradling my wrist against my chest. "Don't think my parents wouldn't sue the airport" I snarled, even though I knew my parents wouln't even give a damn.

The security gaurds' eyes widened, "No, no please, we'll give you free tickets!" the brunette blurted out abruptly. Cha ching.

"Well, I guess I won't have to tell my parents anything..." I said innocently, smiling at them sweetly. They all sighed a breath of relief. I bent down to reach for Lavender's carrier, but the brunette picked it up. "Let me" He suggested, slinging it on his shoulder.

"Hey careful, there's a dog in there" I ordered, putting my hand on my hip. He nodded stiffly. "You, get her tickets and the manager will handle you" The brunette told the lady. She frowned deeply.

"Where will you be going?" She demanded gravely, glaring at me furiously.

"Hmm... I would like to go to California please" I responded, smirking slightly. Hey, if I don't glow in the sun mind as well go where Edward and the others can't. She typed in a couple of keys and looked up once again, "Would you like me to take your luggage?" She asked unwillingly.

"Yes please" I grinned, pulling my suitcase towards her. She sighed heavily and heaved it onto the moving belt behind her. She turned back around, breathing heavily, she handed me my tickets.

"Thank you" I nodded at her and followed the brunette to my terminal. He helped me through the scans and eventually left me seated on uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Will you be alright here?" He asked, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Yesiree" I nodded and he walked away with a final nod of goodbye. I set my dogs on a chair beside me and leaned back, that was when sadness overtook me. I was going to miss Forks, there was no doubt about that. I was going to miss Kailey, Natasha, maybe Jacob, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Ed... Stop! I told myself as I pushed back the tears that threatened to fall.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. That's when I saw them. Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were looking around, their lips moving speedily. I shot up and grabbed the dog carriers and rushed away. They were a few yards away, and I hoped with all my might that they won't catch my scent.

Unfortunately, I was passing a woman who was fanning herself with an electronic mini fan. She pointed it towards me as I passed and Emmet's head whipped towards me. I muttered, "Oh Mother f-" I crashed to the floor, tripping over someones bag.

"God, fudge ripple sundae what the hell was that?" I groaned, and I saw my aunts and uncles towering over me. Victory smiles on their face. "So much for your escape plan" Alice giggled.

"Like I said, I'll go after you and drag you back" Emmet chuckled, taking hold of my legs. I guess tripping wasn't enough embarrassment, because he really did drag me out of the airport. People laughing and pointing my way.

"I hate all of you" I mumbled, as Jasper carried my dogs. "Yea, we know" Emmet chuckled, dragging me all the way out of the airport. I gasped in horror when Edward was standing outside, glowering at me.

"Did you have to bring him too?!" I whined, and slapped my forehead.


	34. You're Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, skadoosh. **

**Sigh, it's almost over... NOT! **

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been givin' out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long baby  
But I figured you out  
And you think it would be fine again  
But not this time around _

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.  
Oh no, no, no._

_Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold  
And you got to share your secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

Your Not Sorry, by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Here you are Edward, your pretty princess" Emmet laughed, pushing me forward. Stumbling on my own feet, the ground was getting nearer and nearer, but a pair of cold hands put me upright swiftly.

"Don't you ever call me pretty princess again" I hissed, pushing away from Edward, who of course caught me. Emmet smiled and backed away slowly, hands up. I turned back to Edward and I was met with an icy stare.

"Why the hell did you come?" I demanded, bitterly. Edward closed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. "I came here to apologize for leaving you" He said, like he forced himself too. His eyes were still closed though.

"Well, I don't accept, you son of a nutcracker" I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. "What?" Edward spat, his eyes snapping open.

"You don't mean it, and if I do accept I'm going to regret doing so later on" I answered, smugly.

"You know something Melody? Your.. your" His eyes searched my face, "Your just like your mother"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" I screamed, leaping towards him and tackling him to the ground. My knees were on his sides, my fist was around a handful of his shirt, and I was sitting on his chest . "I'm nothing like my mother! I'm not cruel enough to erase my own memories to forget someone, nor am I cruel enough to hurt any relative" I roared in his face. Then a dizzyness washed over me and before I knew it, my head was on his chest and I was slowly creeping to unconciousness.

The last thing I heard was Edward saying to someone, "Her temperature is burning!" and to me, "Poor thing"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I groaned as I gained back my conciousness, and my hands grazed over something soft and silky. My eyes snapped open and I shot up, only to find that the room was swirling. "Son of a gun..." I mumbled, pressing my hand on my forehead. I was blazing hot. No half vampire can be this hot, I must be dreaming.

I realized I was on a huuugge bed, with white covers and very soft pillows. I inhaled deeply and with one swift movement, I propped the pillow up and leaned against it. I could only feel a tint of pain on my temples.

My eyes wandered around the gigantic room. CD's lined the wall and the windows were pretty big, I could see glows of orange and pink through dark curtains. There was a couch on the side, with a red blanket draped on it's arm. "Edward's room" I murmured in disgust. The furniture was pretty tasteful, but I decided anything that belongs to Edward, I would simply despise. This dream was pretty detailed.

Even this gosh darn bed of his. I mean why do vampires need beds anyway? They don't sleep! Or maybe... Oh no! They might have DID it on this bed!

My eyes widened in realization as I slowly slipped out of the warm blankets. I noticed in shock that instead of my previous clothes I was in embarassing ducky pajamas. I thought I buried this deep in my closet where it will never see daylight again. Example number 3 that this is a dream.

I scoffed and slid off the bed. My feet touched the soft carpeted floor, and I stood on my feet. Only to sway from side to side dizzily. I stretched my arms out to steady myself, and I was good. I suddenly wondered what to do, this is just a dream.

"Heh... I need to pee" I shrugged and walked to the door to the right, cautiously. I made sure that I would not fall dream or no dream. It took me about 3 minutes to get into the bathroom cosidering how slow I was going and how big the room was.

Eventually, I got there and relieved myself. After my little peeing session, I looked at myself in the mirror. I unusually pale, but my cheeks were slightly pink, probably from the heat. My eyes had small bags under it, and they looked dead and tired. I sighed heavily and exited the bathroom.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A familiar soft, comforting voice asked. My head shot up to the couch to find Bella sitting there.

"Aww... damn I'm both fantasizing and dreaming" I whimpered, stumbling to the bed. My head started to throb painfully.

"Charly, honey, what are you talking about?" Bella asked, suddenly sitting beside me.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, "Cause once I wake up, the pain will just smack me in the face"

Bella sighed and cupped my face with her hands, "Honey, your not dreaming. I remember you, honest. Edward pinned me to the ground while your friend Natasha embraced me. Now, I realize that erasing my memories was the worst thing I have ever done in my life. If I knew what it was going to do to you, how it was ruining your life and eating you away slowly, I would have never done it" She explained, kissing me on my forehead gently. I stared at her blankly and I felt the tears run down my cheek from my eyes.

"I knew it, I am dreaming" I sobbed, pulling away and plopping onto the bed. I reached for a pillow and buried my face into it. "There is no way you would say this! You hate me remember?!" I cried.


	35. Trouble Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, for the last time! Geez. **

**Half of you are going to hate me by the time this chapter is over, or maybe love me? Oh, and there's this poll open on my page, for a new story. It will be open till I finish this story(: **

_It's late and I'm feeling so tired  
Having trouble sleeping.  
This constant compromise  
Between thinking and breathing._

_Could it be I'm suffering  
Because I'll never give in?  
Won't say that I'm falling in love  
Tell me I don't seem myself  
Couldn't I blame something else?_

_Just don't say I'm falling in love_

_Some kind of therapy  
Is all I need  
Please believe me  
Some instant remedy  
That can cure me completely_

Trouble Sleeping, by Corrine Bailey Rae

* * *

**Chapter 33**

I felt Bella's hand rub small circles around my back, sending a cold shiver down my spine. "Don't do that" I snapped, reaching back and slapping her hand away. "Get out of here, stop messing with my dreams" I ordered harshly, looking up and staring at her viciously.

"Your eyes are still very eccentric" She said lovingly, stroking my temple and down to my jaw with her hand. "Stop changing the subject, woman" I spit, ducking my head swiftly and pushing myself further down the middle of the bed. She frowned and her eyes were distraught.

"Oh Charly, it's me, really!" She insisted, reaching for my hand.

"No your not!" I disagreed, slapping my hands to my ears, "STOP!" I cried, resting my forehead on my knees.

Someone get me out of this nightmare! There is no way that Bella would do such a thing like this, this is probably some kind of sick joke. I can imagine Edward and the others supressing laughs behind the door. Why, you ask? Because they never ever will give a damn about me!

I heard her sigh sadly, and for some reason I felt bad. "Can you just please go? Your making it more painful, your making my heart break into more pieces" I whimpered, taking my hands off my ears and wrapping them around my knees.

This is the worst dream I had in years.

I felt hands rest on my shoulders, I meant to shrug them off, but I couldn't. Her touch was comforting me. When she felt that I wouldn't pull away, she slid her hands down my sides, before she wrapped them around me. There was an awkward space standing between us, and oddly I wanted it to be closed.

My prayer was answered when she pulled me into an overdue hug. Eventually, I gave in and snuggled against her, the sobs starting up again. But these weren't sad tears, they were relief and happiness.

"I'm here, baby. Shh. I'm here" She said soothingly, stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth like she used to when I was a small child. But I was smaller and I was on her lap. "I'll never leave you again" She promised, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you lying to me mother?" my voice cracking, as I hugged her waist. Yes, she was cold and hard, but I didn't dare to let go. Cause if this truly was a dream, I wanted it to last and make it worth while.

"No, baby, I promise not to ever leave you behind" She said reassuringly, holding my head against her neck, and resting her chin on top. Then it became quiet, not the eerie type, but the type that was comforting. Like I was finally at peace.

We both listened to my sobs as they turned into small hiccups. "I love you mom" I said, reaching up to wipe the tears away with my sleeve.

"Oh, I love you to the moon and back baby" She crooned, surprising me cause she said it like I was a small child, "Cause your mine and Edward's _beautiful mistake_" She added, with a dazzling smile.

Her last two words stunned my heart, making it skip a couple of beats. I was a mistake?! My breathe caught in my throat and I didn't know what to say, Bella didn't seem to notice my uneven breathing. She just kept rocking back and forth, staring at the wall absentmindedly.

"No, no, no" I whispered, "No, no NO!" My voice got louder, and I pushed myself away. I sprang out of her arms and onto the floor, landing on both my feet. I whipped around to face her shocked face. "NO, NO, NO!" I screamed in agony.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked anxiously.

"What's wrong?" I repeated in a cry, "Mom, you just told me I was a mistake!" I cried in despair. I didn't know why this came as a surprise, I always knew I was a mistake. But I never thought that she would say so, it was a pretty touchy subject. It hurt to hear her say it, even though she said I was a beautiful one.

I buried my face into my hands and I felt like the room was titling. "Melody, Melody, Melody" My mother called, but I didn't answer. "Melody" She repeated sternly.

Then I felt like my head was going to burst, when someone started shaking my shoulder. "Melody" A different voice said, startling me. I opened my eyes and looked up from my wet fingers.

Alice was hovering over me a concerned expression on her small face. The way she hovered felt like I was on the floor, except I was laying on something softer. "Are you alright, Mel?" She questioned, feeling my forehead. She snatched her hand away, and I knew that I was probably burning.

I knew it, it was just a bittersweet dream. That just brought on more tears. "Oh, Alice" I said, hysterically. Alice's eyes became alert and she scooped me up in her arms. "Aww... What's wrong?" She cooed.

"I.. I had a dream, that Bella remembered.. Who I was" I said, sobbing on her shoulder. I felt Alice stiffen, and I looked up. Her eyes was full of pity, "I don't think I'm the right person to be comforting you right now" She said softly, carefully sliding me back on the bed. "I'll go get Edward"

"No, please don't!" I begged, "Just stay with me for awhile, please?"

Alice pursed her lips and put me back on her lap. She rocked me back and forth the same way Bella did, except it wasn't as satisfying. "Tell me what happened" She said gently, patting my back.

I bit my bottom lip, hesitating to answer. "Well, just before you woke me, Bella told me I was.. was.. a.." I couldn't say it, I just couldn't.

"Yes?" Alice pressed, curiously.

"That I was a.. mistake" My voice craked pathetically on the last word.

"Oh!" Alice gasped, "Now you really need to talk to Edward"

I began to protest, but before I could he already appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened at my tearful state. "What's wrong?" He demanded from Alice.

Alice stood up with me in her arms, walking to Edward smoothly. "Here" She said, beginning to place me in _his _arms.

"No!" I said through clench teeth, holding onto Alice's shoulder. There was no way in hell that I was going to physically touch this freakin jackass. He didn't matter to me anymore - which I knew was a lie - All he did was knock my mother up, so all he is, is the sperm donator. One of my "creators".


	36. I Caught Myself

**Disclaimer: Wishing I did own Twilight. **

**So, do you guys hate me now from the previous chapter?): **

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you!  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I know, but now I know what I want! I want! I want!  
Oh no! I should've never thought!_

I Caught Myself, by Paramore

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Edward stared at me, his expression blank, scaring me a bit. "Really?" He said abruptly, his eyes flickering to Alice. She nodded solemnly. He probably read her mind..

"Put me down Alice, please?" I said, as Alice carefully put me on my feet. She held my shoulders as I swayed slightly. I glanced down and smiled when I had shoes on, "Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked Edward, shrugging Alice's hand slowly.

Edward nodded at me and motioned to the door towards Alice. "No, not here!" I objected, stopping Alice in her tracks. "I want to go talk in the woods" I added in a small voice.

Alice and Edward exchanged worried looks, "Will you be able to walk, darling?" Edward questioned, worriedly.

"Of course I can walk.." I snorted, cautiously walking to the door. "Oomph.." I tripped over my own feet, sending me all the way to the ground. "Stupid clumsy genes" I grumbled, feeling Edward's hands picking me up.

He positioned me back on my feet, leaving his arm around my shoulder, to support me. "This is very unnecessary" I hissed, as he practically dragged me out of the room. Then we saw our next problem. The stairs.

"Do I have permission to carry you down?" He asked, chuckling at his own humor.

"Did you know the people who laugh at their own jokes are lame, especially if no one else is laughing?" I retorted, "And yes, you have permission to carry me down the stairs"

Edward rolled his eyes and with a swift movement, he was carrying me bridal style. "I'm not enjoying this.." I mumbled angrily, as he descended down the stairs smoothly. As soon as we reached the first floor, he set me back down, but kept his arm around me.

He dragged me once again, out the door and across the driveway. All the way into the woods. Leaning against him I started speaking, "Why didn't you believed me that I was your daughter, even though you knew?" I inquired, both suspiciously and sadly.

There was a long pause as I looked up at his calm face. "Because, your like a duplicate of Bella. I didn't allow myself to get close to you nor believe you, because if anything happened to you, It would pain me. The same way it pained me when something ever happened to Bella" He continued, "I also knew that vampires couldn't have any children, but from the moment I saw you, when you were 3, I knew you were mine. Both mine and Bella's" He sighed, "I know my actions have caused you problems physically and emotionally"

"Don't forget mentally.." I added in a whisper.

"Yes, and mentally. I restrained myself from believing you were mine. 'Cause if Bella didn't want me to know, then there had to be a good reason. So I avoided you at all cost and if you tried acknowledging me, then I would do something drastic and make you angry with me. I'm sorry, but that was the only way to make you stay away" He glanced down at my blank face, staring ahead. He continued, knowing I wasn't going to cry. Yet. "But, just like your mother, your a danger magnet. And I couldn't stay away, unless I wanted you killed. Eventually, I gave in and accepted you, even though I accepted you a long time ago. Does that answer your question?"

I grinded my teeth, "Yep, and I have another one" Edward stayed silent, jamming his hand into his pocket. I took a deep breath and queried gravely, "What are you going to do about Gemma's death?"

I heard him grind his teeth together, but his face didn't give anything away. "It's nothing that concerns you, so please don't worry about it" He smiled down at me reassuringly. Something was different about him. His eyes. They were a golden color, instead of that dark shade.

"I have a right to know," I hissed, "Since Mom did blame me for her death."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "You have a good point.." He mused, "Alright then. Well, we are going to wait until someone finds her body. Carlisle is brewing up a solution at the moment. No need to strain yourself about her death, alright?" He explained, patting my head. "Now, why don't you leave the questions for tomorrow, let's get back" He steered me carefully, to the direction of the house. I had two more important ones, I just had to at least ask one.

"Whatever" I sighed, "Can I ask you another questiont, it'll be my last promise" He pursed his lips like he would regret it, but nodded anyway. "Um... Why did you leave my mom?" I questioned cautiously. I watched emotions flicker across his face speedily, first regret (definitely), pain, sadness, anger, but pain again.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything a furious shout interrupted him. "Stay away from me Mutt!"

My eyes grew wide as realization hit me. "My vision" I croaked, snatching Edward's hand. "Come one we have to stop them!" I cried, pulling on his hand.

"What, Stop who?" Edward demanded, not moving an inch.

"Come please! I can't let Natasha die!" I screamed, agonizingly. Edward's mouth turned into an 'o', shock overcoming his features.

"Come on!" I yelled, letting go of his icy hand and dashed away. Despite the dizzy feeling, I darted towards the pungent smell. I could hear Edward catching up, as I took a sharp turn. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Natasha and Bella facing each other in a foggy clearing.

"No can do, I'm doing this for someone special.." Natasha retorted, her fists clenching. She crouched low, Bella following her every move. A growl escaped from both of them, as I stared at them. Paralyzed, I didn't know what to do to stop them.

Natasha began to lunge at Bella, "NO!" I screamed, and Natasha's head whipped my way.

"Melody?" She breathed, but before I knew it, Bella was on top of her. A sickening sound of cracking bones filling my ears. The snapping and growling began, fulfilling the fear that this vision would come true.

"Edward do something!" I shrieked, feeling him whip by me. I watched in terror as he leapt at Bella and tackled her away from Natasha. Bella screamed in protest as Edward locked her hands behind her back.

"That'll teach you dogs to mess with me" She snarled, glaring at the unmoving body that layed feets away from me.

Tears welled up in my eyes. She can't be dead, she can't be. If she was it would be all MY fault.


	37. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, spank you very much(;**

**I'm reading Breaking Dawn right now and I think Reneesme is a cutie(: **

_Life is just a party so come as you are.  
Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar.  
Just be courageous, this styles contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar._

_Lets get crazy.  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Dont miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy  
Crazy_

Crazy, by Hannah Montana

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**-o-o-o-Flash back -o-o-o-**

_I was 7 years old and it was Father's day at school. While everyone else brought their fathers and handing them crafts that they made for them, I just stood by the window. Looking like a lone child, holding a pink piece of paper with a heart. Made from macaroni, which was painted purple, sloppily. _

_'Daddy' was written in the middle with my sloppy scribbling. Where was my Dad? I wasn't sure..._

_"Melody, sweetie, would you like to go home early?" The teacher asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I could see pity all over her face. _

_I sighed heavily as I peeked over her shoulder. Everyone else was laughing joyfully, some on their father's laps showing them random things that they made. _

_"Yes please" I nodded, and I let her take my hand. I clutched the heart to my chest and was led to the phone. The teacher dialed my mother's number and waited patiently. Smiling down at me she said, "Hello, Ms. Swan, your daughter would like to talk to you" _

_"Why what's wrong with her!?" I heard my mother shriek worriedly, the teacher had to hold the phone away from her ear. _

_"Nothing is wrong with her, Ma'am, she's perfectly fine" The teacher assured her. After nodding and a couple of low murmurs, she finally handed it to me. _

_"Mommy?" I mumbled quietly. _

_"Oh, Charly, baby what's wrong?" She demanded, a hint of hysteria in her voice._

_"Nothing" I said softly, "Mommy, I want to go home" I practically begged. I wasn't going to start crying now, people would think I would be pathetic. I can't allow that. _

_There was a long pause on the other line and I waited impatinetly for an answer. "Is today father's day..?" She asked, anger and sadness evident in her voice. _

_"Yes" I responded, holding onto the pink paper tighter. _

_"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes" She said gently. Before she hung up the phone I heard her say, "I shouldn't have let her go to school today" _

_I gave the phone back to the teacher and grabbed my backpack and jacket from my desk. I waved goodbye to my friends and faked a grin. The fathers looked mystified as I smiled, but I had no clue why. _

_I exited the classroom and out into the cold. I hated the fact that the school had no warm hallways, it was an outdoorsy kind. The wind whipped my face as I struggled to get to the warmth and comfort of the office. _

_A gust of wind knocked the breath out of me and pulling the pink paper from the my hand. I watched in horror as my masterpiece was tore into two by a sharp branch from a tree. The two pieces lingered in the wind, looking like a broken heart. _

_The wind stopped abruptly and they fell to the ground like weightless feathers. I didn't know why, but I looked up and there he was. The same guy that I screamed from at night. The one that watched me at night as I slept in fright. _

_I grew tense as he stared back at me. He was a few feet away, the only standing between us was the pices of my broken heart. "Thank you" He said lovingly, confusing me. _

_"Who are you?" I demanded, but before he could answer.._

_"Melody!" My mother's familiar voice called. I whipped around and found her car parked by the road. Her face was full of worry and terror. I ran to the car without a second glance, getting in hurriedly. _

_While I buckled my seatbelt, my mother sped towards home. "Melody, I don't want you going anywhere near that man again!" My mother ordered in fury. _

_I looked up at her in fear, "Why?" I asked bravely. _

_"Because I said so that's why!" My mother responded, still fuming. _

_"But I feel connected to him, Mommy" I argued softly, sinking into my seat. I heard her gasp, but she didn't say another word. That was the end of the heated conversation. _

_I didn't know that man, but I knew that he was connected to me. I also knew that my mom was angry at him. Very, very angy. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I clenched my fists in my lap, as I glared at my mother and father. We were in the hospital waiting room. I was sitting in a blue plastic chair and they were across from me sitting in the same chairs.

They disgusted me, I nearly forgot about the conversation I had before the tragic thing happened. Natasha was in the emergency room, getting treated quickly. They assured us that she wouldn't die. She just got really hurt from the lion that attacked her. Well that was one _bitch _of a lion to attack her like that!

Jacob wouldn't leave her side, but Kailey sat beside me. Glaring at Bella as well. She had a protective arm around me and one across her stomach, her hand around mine. "You should be ashamed of yourself" Kailey spat at Bella.

Bella didn't answer, she just stared at the floor. I can't believe Edward still loved her from the way she hurts people.

"I. Hate. Both. Of. You." I said slowly, anger rising inside of me. Edward just stared at me, his expression blank.

Kailey, kissed my forehead affectionately. "I'll be right back, sweetie, I'm going to the bathroom." She said, rising from her seat.

"I'll be alright _Mom_" I assured her, smiling weakly. She nodded and hurried to the bathroom. Now I was alone, with two of the most worst people in the world.


	38. See You In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I finished Breaking Dawn and I was not disappointed. I wish it wouldn't end! Hell, I'm so tired..**

_My whole perspective has changed  
The veil has been lifted  
Now I see you're gifted_

_I'll never see you the same  
Don't think I can go back  
Cause I will always desire it_

_Don't take another step  
Towards me just in case we have regrets  
If tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you look tonight  
You opened up my_ _eyes_

See You In The Dark, by Honor Society

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Maybe you should go home.." Edward suggested gently, slinging his arm around Bella's small waist. "It might be awhile until they let any visitors see her"

I crossed my arms and snorted, "And maybe the world doesn't have to revolve around people ruining my happiness."

Edward pressed his lips together and Bella stayed silent, her eyes glaring at the floor. "I said I was sorry already!" Bella sneered, her fists clenching.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it" I snapped, "You shouldn't just be sorry for what you've done to Natasha! You should be sorry that you forgot about me!" I expected the tears to come rolling down, but I didn't shed a thing. Yet.

"What?" Bella asked, looking up suddenly. Her golden eyes pierced me painfully, I had to look away.

"Forget it" I grumbled, my eyes flashing to Edward's disoriented face. "Maybe I'll take your offer on leaving" I stated glumly, holding my hand out, palm up.

"Mom, can I have the keys, I need to go somewhere?" I asked, as Kailey appeared beside me. Her face crumpled into sadness, "Are you leaving?" She muttered, her beginning to drown in tears.

Her question felt like a punch to the chest, knocking my breath away. She almost lost Natasha, and I told her I was leaving yesterday. She was in pain as well, she didn't want me to leave at all. If she lost both me and Natasha, knowing her she would have committed suicide... But I wasn't prepared to leave yet. Not until I do _this. _

"No, Mom, I just need to pick something up" I assured her, smiling sadly. Kailey nodded unhappily and dabbed at her eyes with her collar. After digging in her bag, she pulled out the car keys and dropped them onto my hand, unwillingly.

Before I could take a step away, she clutched me into a hug. "Love you" She whispered in my ear, and I saw Edward squirm uncomfortably from the corner of my eye. Awesome.

She pulled away and pecked me on my cheek. "_Love you_too Mom" I smiled, but my real smiles were already buried deep inside me. Under all the painful memories and the unhapiness that came from certain people. There was no such thing as dazzling smiles anymore. No one will ever see them again. There was a mask over my face, that wasn't leaving anytime soon.

After I said those words, Edward blew out a gust of air irritably. I rolled my eyes and stalked away. I pushed the doubled doors open that led to the check-in desk, ready to get the hell otu of here.

"Melody!" Alice squealed, appearing in front of me.

"Hell!" I gasped, jumping back, holding a fist in the air, pathetically. Ready to hit that little pixie chick for scaring me.

"Nice to see you too" Alice giggled, pulling something out of her humongous bag.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, eyeing her intently and impatiently. I really, really needed to get something before Natasha wakes up.

"I thought you might need this" Alice said, pulling out exactly 13 tapes.

My eyes widened in shock, those were the exact tapes that I need to get. I needed to show them to Natasha, it would make her feel better. But only I knew where they were.

"How did you know where they were? I buried them in the backyard of Charlie's house when Bella 'died'" I mused, making air quotes around the word died.

"Are you really asking me that?" Alice said flatly, raising a single eyebrow.

"Heh... I guess I shouldn't be so surprised" I shrugged as she handed me the tapes. "Thank you very much" I flashed her a grin and I felt like a cracking sound from on my chin occurred. Something was trying to break through the mask.

Alice smiled back and hugged me, "Everything will be okay, Melody" She crooned, "No need to worry"

"How could you say that, Alice?" I laughed darkly and humorlessly, "My mother loathes me, and doesn't even know who the hell I am. My father is a jackass, and always stand by Bella's side, even if she's acting like a total _girl dog_!" I continued on with my ranting, "My so called "sister" Gemma is dead, and she hates every inch of me! Oh and I almost forgot! My best friend got attacked by a damn _lion_!" I finished sarcastically, my face heated with chagrin.

"We've put you through a lot, haven't we?" Alice asked softly, pulling away and looking at my face.

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Um.. Miss?" A gentle voice said behind me. I turned around on my heels and saw a nervous nurse looking back at me. "Ms. Black demands to see you" She said breathlessly, staring at my face in wonder.

"Oh, um.. okay then" I shrugged, I turned back around and hugged Alice goodbye. "I guess, I'll see you later"

"Good luck" Alice whispered in my ear before I pulled away.

"Okay, you can take me to her now" I said as cheerfully as I could. The nurse bowed her head like she was speaking to a god, "Yes, this way please"

I rolled my eyes, people these days. Sheesh.


	39. A Face In The Hall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**I wonder what are on those tapes... Okay before you judge me about my music taste I have say something. I don't just like a song easily! It matters all about the tune of the song, if it isn't good it goes into my own personal hell. And I happen to like both the lyrics and tune. Thank you very much(:**

_My love, we don't got each other  
So I'd run for cover, run for cover  
I feel better knowin' it's all over  
And I'm free to be who I wanna be  
You make somethin' just turn into nothin'  
That's what you do, what you always do  
Just blendin' in, I know it's a sin  
But I'm forgettin' you, forgetting you_

_You used to mean so much  
But everything has changed  
You had your chance  
Now watch it fade away_

_Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
Now it's all gone you see_

Face in the Hall, by Naked Brothers Band (Yea, you did read right!)

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Hey Natasha" I greeted her in a low voice, poking my head into the room. I kept myself from gasping at the sight of her. My ears were deafened by her ragged and uneven breathing.

There were faint pink scars visible all over her upper arms, and one down the side of her face. Her right legs and both her arms were in thick white casts. Another cast was wrapped around her neck, holding her head up. Jacob was sitting beside her rubbing soothing circles on her hand with his thumb. He barely noticed I even entered the room, his eyes never left her face.

What have I done? Was I so horrible that I dragged my friend into this, only to get her nearly killed! No one should be around me, I was a killer.

Natasha's weak and weary dark eyes traveled to my face slowly. "Hey Melody" She said, barely above a whisper. Her voice weakened me, I had to hold the door frame to keep myself steady. I put her through this...

I gulped quietly as I slipped inside, closing the door behind me silently. "H-how are you feeling..?" I asked worriedly, keeping my feet planted a few inches from the door.

"I've been better" Natasha responded, shrugging slightly.

"Oh.." I said breathlessly, "Maybe I should have brought you flowers.."

"Ha!" Natasha laughed loudly, startling both Jacob and me. "That would've been nice, but you have other things to worry about" She had a bitter edge to her voice.

Keeping my mouth shut, an awkward silence filled the room. Jacob reached toward Natasha and brushed away strands of her hair, he murmured something to her, but I blocked it out. It sounded private.

Jacob suddenly looked up at me with a definite death glare. "Dad, please?" Natasha begged, patting his hand gently.

Jacob bared his teeth at me, but got up. "Call me if you need me" He told Natasha through gritted teeth. Natasha smiled weakly and nodded, waving him towards the door.

I stiffened as he past me, "Stupid bloodsucker" He spat towards my direction. I flinched as he practically slammed the door as he left.

"He's lovely" I muttered, feeling slightly at ease. Natasha rolled her eyes playfully.

I sauntered beside her bed, cautiously. As I got closer I saw how much damage Bella has really done. Or how much damage I have done. Falling to my knees, I cried, "Oh Natasha! I'm so sorry"

"Melody..." Natasha started, sounding annoyed.

"It's my fault that your hurt! I shouldn't have asked you! How selfish of me to think of only myself. I wasn't thinking about getting you into danger. I'm so, very, very sorry!" I wailed, my arms flew up in frustration. Before I could continue my apologies, Natasha clapped a hand to my mouth.

"Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. I was about to cry, but I noticed her teasing tone.

"It's really not your fault. You offered me the job on the phone, but I said no at first. I was talking myself into thinking you were self centered and all, but when you ran into the kitchen yesterday. You.. You... look devastated! After your announcement of leaving I knew how much pain you were in. Your mother forgot you and your father is a jackass! No offense..." She continued. "Then I decided to go after Bella and hug her! So technically this isn't your fault, it was my choice. So don't need to say sorry, kay?"

She pulled her hand away, grinning at me. I pouted, "Fine you win" She smiled smugly. "But your not getting off that easy, I owe you one" I said, she smiled at me sarcastically.

"I have something that will make you feel better!" I chortled, waving a couple of tapes in my hand.

"What are those?" Natasha questioned suspiciously.

"Just some childhood tapes, that's all" I shrugged, walking to the T.V. in the corner of the room. Thankfully, they had a cassete player.

"Are they hilarious?" Natasha inquired, sounding utterly relaxed.

"Well, I don't know... I remember watching some them when I was younger, but I can't remember anything from it. " I answered quitely, inserting a dusty tape. Labeled: **College**

I slumped into the chair Jacob was sitting and found it comfortably warm. Natasha sighed beside me as the tape played.

**College**

_"Bella?" An unfamiliar girl's voice called my mother's name, worriedly. She had the camera in her hand and she seemed to be entering every room. "Come on Bella, your missing your own Birthday Party!" She cried. _

_Kitchen... Bedroom... Bedroom... Really Small Bedroom... And finally the bathroom. There was Bella, sitting on the bathroom floor in an oversized T-shirt. Her shoulders were shaking and I could hear heart breaking sobs. Her back was turned to the Camera, so I wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. All I really knew was that she seemed to be bending over something. _

_"Bella? What's wrong?" The girl demanded, kneeling beside her. The camera was facing the back of Bella's head. _

_"I... I... want.." Bella cried, unable to get the words out. _

_"What do you want?" The girl asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. _

_Bella whirled around, facing the camera entirely. She was hugging her balloon-like stomach. "I want to **kill it**" She sneered, clutching the top of belly. _

_The girl gasped, "Bella, you don't really mean that! It's your baby!" _

_"It's making me miserable! **He's **making me miserable! This baby is his and he's not even here to take care of it with me!" She growled furiously. _

_"No, Bella you can't!" The girl disagreed. _

_"Stop it Linda! It's my baby and I can kill this little creature if I want to! Even if I have to kill myself!" _

Then the video was shut off unexpectedly. I turned to face Natasha and she had the controller. "Daaaamn" Was all she said.


	40. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Don't mess with pregnant people. It's a well known fact(: Can you guys tell me how Melody looks like to you when you read my story? I 'm very curious. **

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Maybe we shouldn't watch these anymore..." Natasha said nervously, watching my blank face.

"No! I'm fine! Promise.." I disagreed, springing out of my seat.

"Melody! You just saw your mother say something suicidal!" Natasha cried, pointing at the blank Television with the controller.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ceiling, "Fine, we won't watch this anymore." I sighed, and walked to the T.V. I smirked as I reached for the play button, wanting to see more of this tape. Amazingly, nothing came. Only a black emotion that swallowed me up, but it found nothing. Nothing but emptiness. The tears will probably catch up with me later.

Before I could even press the button, the controller was whacked against my head. My hand flew up to the back of my head and I whipped around. "What the hell was that for?" I cried, scowling at Natasha.

"Change the tape, or I'll throw something else at you" Natasha threatened. She meant nothing bad, she was just looking out for me.

I stomped my feet and inserted a different tape. Natasha and I prepared for the next video, hoping this one wasn't as heart breaking as the first one.

**-o-o-o- My Baby -o-o-o-**

_Bella was seated on a worn out couch, a sleeping baby cradled in her arms. I noticed where she was instantly, she was at Charlie's' house. Probably visiting. _

_Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was looking at the baby lovingly. "Oh, such a pretty, pretty baby. Arent' you?... Yes you are, yes you are" She cooed quitely, brushing back the few strands of hair. _

_"Bella, are you going to tell him?" Charlie asked, his voice gaurded. It hurt to hear his voice, and once again the same black emotion looked for a tender spot to make me cry. It found nothing. Because I was empty of all my happy emotions. _

_Bella's head whipped up and her eyes were full of hurt, "No" She answered flatly, "He doesn't deserve to know" _

_"But Bells, you have to tell him someday!" Charlie argued, exasperated. _

_"Yes, and that day won't come anytime soon" Bella retorted, snuggling the baby lovingly. "He left me, yes, but he gave me Melody. And I'm keeping her all to myself" _

_"But what if she asks who her father is?" Charlie questioned, smugly. _

_Bella stayed silent, as she watched her baby sleep peacefully. "I'll just tell her he died" She shrugged, kissing the baby's cheek. _

_"Alright then, what if you do tell her he died and when she's older she finds out he's still alive!" Charlie challenged, sounding very frustrated. I guess he really did want Edward to know. _

_"But that will be a long time from now! And if he finds out sooner, and I found out you told him! I will-" She was going to continue barking, but the baby stared whimpering. _

_"Awe... Melody, shh... Mamma is here" Bella said soothingly, rocking her arms back and forth. The baby snuggled into her chest, but continued whimpering. _

_"Dad, could you hand me the bottle?" Bella asked, her voice still a coo. She kissed the baby's head, tenderly. "Shh... Mamma is here, it'll be alright" She hushed. _

_"Yea, sure" Charlie grunted and the video was shut off. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Awwww!" Natasha cried, slapping my arm playfully. "See your mom loved you!"

"Yea, she used to.." I mumbled, heaving myself out of the chair.

"Oh Melody, you were such a cute baby!" Natasha teased, flicking hair out of her eyes.

"Yea, yea" I laughed, reaching for the other tape. Then my eye caught something. I faced the door and looked at it, puzzled. "Was that open before?" I asked Natasha, but more to myself.

"I don't think so, my dad closed it on his way out" Natasha answered as I walked towards it.

I swung it all the way open and gasped when Bella and Edward were across the hall. She was sitting there, her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead resting on her knees. Edward's arm was around her and he looked at me, distraught.

"Charly, I'm so sorry..." Bella whispered, looking up.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded breathlessly, in complete shock.

Edward answered instead of Bella, "She watched the two videos and her memories seem to rush back to her"

"I'm so sorry!" Bella whimpered, reaching for my hand. I pulled away, but I was confused why. This is what I wanted, wasn't it? I wanted my mother to remember me, but why did I still feel broken. Why?

"You've already damaged me, Bella. I don't want you as my mother. You and Edward already broke me, millions and millions of times" I said flatly, my face expressionless. I felt like I could hear Bella's dead heart break from my words. And that hurt me more.

For some reason, I started running. And I didn't even know it. I ran away from my parents. I knew they loved me, but why didn't I feel better? Bella already remembers who I am, but my heart was still in pieces. Why?...


	41. Fly On The Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for telling me how Melody looked to you guys! Can you tell me how Natasha looks, pretty please?**

_You don't understand  
What it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time _

_If you only knew what I talk about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game, baby you can never lose_

_Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

Fly On The Wall, by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-**

_"I love you very much Mama" I told her one night, as I rested my head on her stomach. My small arms were wrapped around her waist. It was a stormy night and she allowed me to sleep with her. Here we were on her bed, hugging each other. The room was pitch black, but the windows were open, light from the moon streaming in. _

_She was looking out the open window, her eyes sparkling with tears. The shadows of the tree's branches dawned on her face like bony hands that were going to snatch her away from me. The thought made me hug her tighter. Just seeing her cry like this confused me, because I didn't know the reason why. _

_We listened as the rain drops splattered on the windows and the wind shook the window frames violently. _

_I waited and waited for her to say 'I love you' back. Waited and waited. "Mama?" I murmured, looking up at her tear-streaked face. "Mama, why are you crying?" I demanded, my face starting to heat up from the on coming tears. I felt weak every time I saw my mother looking unhappy, but I felt like I would dissolve the way she was crying now. _

_Bella's hand pressed against her lips, trying to suppress the sobs. "Mama, did I do something wrong?" I asked, pushing myself off of her. "Did I hurt you?" I slid away from her and kneeled on the bed. As far away from her. _

_Bella shook her head, her shaking hand reaching for me. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby, come here" She said as gently as she could, the way her voice shook. She was frightened, I could very much tell that. _

_I didn't disobey. Crawling over, she shifted on her side and hugged me to her chest. I laid down next to her, keeping still. I didn't want to make it harder for her by squirming around. Even though she was hugging me until my lungs would burst. _

_"Melody, baby, I have to tell you something" Bella croaked, stroking my hair soothingly. "I know your still young and you may not be able to understand it, but..." She trailed off. _

_I kept silent, as I stared at her light pink cashmere shirt. Tracing the patterns of the material with my eyes. "Melody, I have cancer" She said abruptly, but I still stayed silent. I couldn't comprehend what she was trying to tell me. But she was waiting for me to say something. _

_"Melody?" She pulled away, but still kept her arms around me. She stared at my face full of confusion and sighed heavily. My eyes widened in worry, "I'm sorry mama! Did I make you angry?" I inquired worriedly. _

_"No, sweetie, I guess you don't know what cancer is..." Bella said breathlessly, brushing the on going tears from her eyes. _

_"What does it mean, mama?" I asked curiously. _

_"I'll tell you when your older" Bella said, but once those words escaped her lips. Fresh tears streamed from her beautiful brown eyes. _

_"I want to know, Mama, please!" I insisted, pushing my bottom lip out. _

_"I guess you'll find out sooner or later" Bella gave in easily, "It's a sickness Melody. It could kill me if I catch a cold or something like that" Bella explained. _

_It felt like Fear grabbed my lungs and squeezed the air out. Tears formed in my eyes and Bella's face showed that, that was the kind of reaction she was looking for. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" I bawled. _

**-o-o-O-o-o-**

But she did die, but eventually came back to me in a way I never expected. I sat there under the falling rain, between tree's branches. I remembered the sweet memories when I used to snuggled in Bella's arms during storms and fall asleep, peacefully.

I ran so fast earlier I barely knew where I was going. I ended up in Alaska. Yes, that's how far I ran. While I ran it felt like I needed no air, which was quite odd.

Strands of my hair were dripping over my face, and I was bending over my knees. "Why did I run away..?" I croaked, kicking the mud beneath my feet. I have to take some action, I can't just sit here and let time pass me by.

I need some time to think. A lot of time. I absolutely need to leave, I need time away from the Cullens. I can't figure things out with them popping out randomly. I _need_ to leave.

I sprang on my feet and darted towards the Cullen's house. I had to do some things before I make my departure. I just hope that Bella or Edward isn't there, that'll make things a lot harder.

Then suddenly I felt flashes of my memories enter my head like lightning bolt. It filled my head until it over flowed and I had to immediately halt. I fell on my hands and knees and hissed under my breath.

The thoughts stung like venom and I clutched the mud, wishing it would stop. My left hand shot up and pressed on my forehead, "Stop... stop... stop.." I hissed. I couldn't tell what the memories were, they were going filling my head so fast, I couldn't tell what they were. But I knew one thing. They were painful.

"Please stop.." I whimpered, dropping my head on the muddy ground. Eventually, my hands and legs gave in to the pain and fell as well. I was still mumbling "stop", but they wouldn't listen. What was happening to me?

Then I heard footsteps that were muted whispers and I could hear voices. I could only catch one sentence before I lost conciousness, "Get Tanya and Kate, quick" A beautiful voice said urgently.

Those names sounded familiar, I remember my mother telling me something about them. But I wasn't sure..


	42. Bye Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, FYI.**

**Yes, this is the last chapter. I think... There's a sequel to this story anyway(; On the next story I'll make the chapters longer. If I can focus...**

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by_

Bye Bye, by Mariah Carey

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"I've never seen a vampire like her" An angelic voice said softly as I slowly gained back my consciousness. "She could cry, breathe, and I can hear her heart's beat fluttering."

"Should we inform the Volturi?" Another equally beautiful voice questioned, nervously. I felt something soft and damp wipe my cheeks and forehead. Then I heard a plop of water, like something heavy was dropped into it. The Volturi? I just got out of trouble with them.

"I'm not sure, first we must learn her name and where she came from" A man's voice joined in, which I'm sure that would make women melt.

"Wait, hush, I think she's coming around" A different voice hissed, beautifully.

I stirred and my eyelids fluttered open and I added a moan to prevent any suspicion of eavesdropping. "Where am I?" I asked anyone groggily, lifting myself up in a sitting position. There were 5 insanely gorgeous vampires standing before me, eyes wide. They stepped back like I was some kind of danger to them.

"Y-your in Alaska" A man with black hair sputtered, his voice was as smooth as butter, hididng the fact that he was very nervous.

"Oh..." I breathed, my eyes wandering around the small room. It looked like a modern home, but small. I was previously laying on a brown leather couch with a coffee table beside it. A bowl of water with a soaking rag inside it, stood on the old table.

"Who are you?" A woman with strawberry blonde hair inquired, watching my every move intently.

I pursed my lips, should I really reveal my true identity? If they do tell the Volturi they would easily know who I was. Was it safe?

"Um... Eh.." I stuttered, pondering the chances of escaping without getting caught.

"What's the matter, sweets, haven't gotten a name?" A woman clutching the man's arm, queried gently.

"No... It's not that" I laughed nervously, swinging my legs over the side of the couch. They stepped back once more, the man resisting to gasp as I stood up. "I will not introduce myself until I know your names" I shrugged like the smart-ass I am.

They all exchanged worried glances, but the strawberry blonde nodded. I think she was the leader type. "I'm Tanya" She said, and motioned to the others. "That's my sisters Irina and Kate" She gestured to the two women next to her. Kate was wringing her fingers and Irina was glowering at me like she knew who I was.

"That is Eleazer and Carmen and were the Denali Clan" Tanya finished with a proud tone. "Now may we know your name?"

I smiled in realization, they're not bad people like the Volturi. My mother metioned them to me and how they were friends of the Cullens. "I'm Melody, Melody Cullen" I introduced myself formally.

All of them gasped in unison and Kate and Irina looked very doubtful. "Now I know where I've seen her face before" Carmen whispered, letting go of Eleazer's arm and coming forth. Eleazer snatched her arm tugging her away, but Carmen freed herself and came up to me. "She has Bella's face" She told all of them, cupping my face in her hands.

"But her eyes" She gasped, "They're the most beautiful colors I've ever seen"

"Um.. Thank you?" I said uncertainly, slowly pulling away, trying not to offend her. Now the rest was looking at me with familiarity. "Bu-but she looks like Edward!" Tanya squeaked, motioning to my hair and my face.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I muttered, crossing my arms. But they ignored me as they walked forward both cautiously and smoothly. With closer speculation I listened to their thoughts.

_Impossible, impossible! _Eleazer shouted in his head, and I didn't need to look over the other's thoughts. They were all thinking the same thing. I was very impossbile, I shouldn't be existing.

"This is an abomination!" Irinia cried, "She is an immortal child!"

"Oh.. what have Edward and Bella done..?" Kate murmured darkly.

Everyone jumped back except for Eleazer and Carmen. "But I'm 16 and I don't look like a child, now do I?" I snapped, clearly insulted.

"It is true, she is a vampire, but she seems to be human at the same time" Eleazer said thoughtfully, and I could very much tell he was listening to my heart beat.

"But Bella and Edward can't have children! They're vampires!" Tanya spat, seeming insulted at the thought of other vampires having children without her knowledge.

"Tell us Melody, what did Edward and Bella do to create you?" Carmen asked softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I blinked at her blankly, _What the hell..? _"Um... when my mother was human she had uh.. needs. And Edward gave them to her" I explained pathetically. They all looked at me dumbfounded.

"They had sex!" I cried, obviously. "And sex sometimes result in babies when you don't use protection!"

They all seemed to be thinking it through and finally Kate spoke, "My sister, I think it is very much possible that dear Edward and Bella are her biological parents"

"I think so too" Tanya agreed, looking at me from up and down. Irina snorted and rolled her eyes, she knew they were right. "I think we should still tell the Volturi"

"Tell them what? There is obviously no problem, no rules have been broken" Eleazer said, pointedly.

Irina scowled and stomped out, causing the room to shake. "What are you doing here Melody?" Carmen questioned.

I frowned, "I ran away from Bella and Edward. It's a long story" I sighed heavily, staring at my dirty sneakers.

"We have a lot of time" Eleazer said breathlessly, sitting on the couch without making a single creak. The others settled themselves for the longest story of their lives.

"Alright then..." I sighed and began the story of my life.

**End of Not What She Seems.**

**Yes there is a sequel(: **

**Which I will be working on soon, promise. **


End file.
